POSSESSIVE
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: NEW UPDATE (CHAPTER 5) / Kyuhyun adalah istri yang posesif, sifat posesifnya membuat Siwon lelah. Tapi Siwon juga cemburu saat Kyuhyun dekat dengan pria lain / WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

**Posessive.**

 **BL, Comedy, Romance, OOC.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho.**

 **Kyuhyun adalah seorang istri yang posesif. Sanking posesifnya, Siwon terkadang merasa lelah dengan sifat itu.**

-Posessive-

 **Kyuhyun's Pov**

 _Posesif?_ Apa yang kau pikirkan soal hal itu? Berperilaku seenaknya dengan menguasai pasangan dan membatasi segala kegiatan pasangan? Tapi menurutku posesif bukanlah hanya seperti itu. Hal itu terlalu dangkal untuk menjabarkan arti dari posesif. Bagiku posesif itu... Mari kita lihat caraku mendeskripsikan arti posesif yang pertama.

''Baby, Hyung akan pulang terlambat. Sore ini ada sidang yang harus Hyung lakukan.'' ucap Siwon Hyung, _hubby_ tercintaku. Aku mendekatinya yang baru saja meletakan tas kerjanya diatas kursi sampingnya sarapan.

''Jangan menata rambut seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat tampan dan aku tidak mau orang lain melihat itu.'' ucapku menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah sangat rapi. Dia mendongkakan kepalanya menatapku.

''Memangnya kenapa Baby? Sebagai pengacara aku harus berpenampilan rapi.''

''Tidak boleh! Nanti Hyung bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta.'' ucapku cemberut, kedua tanganku merapihkan rambutnya menjadikannya belah ditengah dan terlihat kuno.

''Baby, ini gaya tahun 90an. Sekarang sudah tahun 2015 _My Honey Sweety!_ '' ucapnya mencoba merayuku.

''Tidak boleh, kau lebih tampan seperti itu Hyung.'' ucapnya lalu memeluk lehernya dan menciumi pipinya. Dia terlihat tersenyum karena ulahku.

''Ne, Baby geli sayang~''

Aku menghentikan ciumanku, wajahnya sedikit basah karena ciumanku hihhihi. Aku mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajahnya, ''Haruskah aku memberikanmu ciuman dengan memakai lipstik?''

Dia langsung bangun dan mencoba menghindar, ''Baby, aku pergi dulu.'' ucapnya ketakutan dan langsung memakai jas kerjanya. Jadi dia tidak mau aku cium dengan memakai lipstik? Padahal kan itu untuk menandainya, aish!

''Kissmu mana Hyung!'' pintaku memajukan bibir sexyku didepannya. Dia menggeleng lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibirku sebentar, ''Hmmph...'' desahku lemah. Dia melepaskan ciuman itu lalu mengakhirinya dengan memelukku.

''Aku pergi~''

Aku hanya tersenyum saja, kakiku rasanya tidak kuat untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Suamiku itu memang sangat baik hati. Saat ulang tahunku kemarin dia membelikan mobil _Bugetty Veyron_ keluaran terbaru. Dia bilang itu sebagai kado karena aku sudah genap berusia 27 tahun.

Selain bekerja sebagai pengacara dia juga mendapatkan warisan berupa mini market yang memiliki banyak cabang dan tersebar diseluruh Korea Selatan. Tapi untuk sekarang dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya soal itu pada orang kepercayaannya. Dia bilang sih dia belum mau berhenti menjadi pengacara.

Satu poin tambahan untuknya adalah dia memiliki jiwa sosial dan kepedulian yang tinggi. Setiap bulan kami mendatangi panti asuhan untuk memberi bantuan, belum lagi kegiatan sosial setiap tiga bulan sekali, kadang kami juga menyambangi anak terlantar di pinggir kota.

Aku sendiri bukanlah pengangguran. Aku bekerja diperusahaan sunbaeku saat kuliah. Perusahaan animasi dan game, tidak heran kalau aku sering berangkat lebih siang darinya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian aku langsung bergegas untuk berangkat kerja.

Pakai mobil atau naik taksi? Tapi sayang juga mobilku baru saja keluar dari bengkel kemarin, jadi aku putuskan untuk naik taksi saja. Diperjalanan aku tidak lupa mengirimi Siwon Hyung pesan yang berisi.

 _ **-Setelah selesai Hyung harus langsung pulang! Jangan mampir atau minum-minum dulu! Jangan lupa memberitahukan apapun yang akan Hyung lakukan dan temui padaku! Jangan mengambaikan pesanku!-**_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim butuh 2 menit dan dia membalas.

 _ **-Okay, Baby Sweety-**_

Yah, jawabannya memang singkat. Namun jika dia mengingkari satupun, aku pastikan dia akan menyesal. Aku sangat takut jika Siwon Hyung meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memintanya memperhatikan dan hanya mencintaiku.

-Posessive-

 **Author's pov**

Siwon hanya menggeleng maklum dengan deretan pesan yang dikirimkan Wifunya. Siwon sebenarnya tipikal orang yang cuek pada pasangan namun karena Kyuhyun yang selalu meminta diperhatikan dia lambat laun terbiasa memberikan banyak perhatian untuknya.

Selama berpacaran dulu, Siwon bahkan jarang mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu untuk pacar-pacarnya. Tidak pernah ingat hari jadian atau ulang tahun pacar bahkan dia terkadang lupa jika memiliki janji. Dibalik sifat cueknya sejak dulu dia memang seorang sahabat yang baik. Dia begitu peduli dan baik pada semua sahabatnya, salah satunya Donghae. Donghae adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA, sekarang Donghae tinggal di Jepang.

''Apa kasus Tuan Jang akan ditutup atau di lanjutkan?'' tanya Shindong asistennya.

Siwon membuka kembali berkas terkait dugaan keterlibatan kliennya soal penggelapan dana sosial beberapa waktu lalu.

''Kita butuh bukti pendukung yang dapat menyangkal segala macam dugaan. Sore ini aku ada rapat, kau bisa jemput sahabatku di bandara?''

''Sahabat?''

''Iya, dia baru kembali dari Jepang. Langsung antarkan saja dia ke rumah.''

Shindong mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Siwon memundurkan kursinya, tangannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto samping foto pernikahannya.

''Selamat datang kembali Hae, semoga kau bisa lebih tenang jika tinggal denganku.'' ucap Siwon pada foto dirinya dan Donghae _-sahabatnya-._ Selanjutnya Siwon menyelesaikan materi untuk sidang yang akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi.

-Posessive-

Kyuhyun tengah makan siang dengan Yesung, atasan sekaligus sahabatnya sekarang. Walaupun Yesung lebih tua darinya, Kyuhyun tidak merasa canggung berbincang dengan orang yang menurut Kyuhyun aneh itu.

''Hyung apa kura-kuramu sudah ditemukan?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Yesung yang sibuk menepuk kesana-kesini pun menoleh, ''Sudah,'' jawabnya lalu sibuk lagi.

 _PUK!_

Kyuhyun menggeleng maklum, entah kenapa banyak nyamuk yang suka sekali hinggap di rambut coklat bossnya itu. Apa rambut Yesung begitu menyenangkan untuk dihinggapi nyamuk?

''Aneh sekali restoran mahal kenapa banyak nyamuk.'' bingung Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan kecil Yesung berhasil menepuk satu nyamuk, nyamuk itu mati di tangan Yesung.

''Mati kau!'' seringai Yesung puas. Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah super ajaib namja yang berstatus bossnya itu. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun mungkin orang lain akan sangat heran dengan sifat Yesung.

''Kita buat games baru saja, icon yang akan kita pakai nyamuk.'' ucap Kyuhyun asal.

''Menarik! Buat sketsanya secepatnya Kyu!'' ucap Yesung antusias, Kyuhyun hampir memuncratkan milky shake di mulutnya. Niat Kyuhyun ingin menyindir padahal.

''Aku hanya bercanda.'' pikir Kyuhyun.

-Posessive-

''Hakim ketua yang terhormat, klien kami ini memiliki alasan kuat untuk melaporkan saudara Seunghyun atas tindak kekerasan yang dialami Jinyong-sshi. Bukti jika terdapat luka dan memar di wajah sudah menunjukan jika selama ini Seunghyun-sshi sering melakukan pemukulan pada klien kami.'' ucap Siwon begitu lantang dan penuh alasan, pasalnya kliennya memang mengaku mengalami tindak kekerasan oleh kekasihnya.

''Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, dia memukuli wajahnya sendiri untuk memfitnahku!'' Seunghyun mulai membela diri. Jinyoung ikut emosi dan berniat menghajar kekasihnya itu, ''Ya aku masih waras, sudah jelas kalau kau yang sudah memukulku!''

''Harap tenang! Sidang ditunda dua jam kemudian!''

 _Tok!tok!_

Ketukan hakim menandakan jika sidang harus ditunda selama 2 jam. Untuk menghindari pertengkaran, Siwon membawa kliennya menjauh dari ruang sidang. Jinyoung masih tidak terima karena Seunghyun tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya.

''Dia sungguh picik! Sudah memukuli dan mengambil uangku, dia malah menuduhku memfitnahnya.'' ucap Jinyoung kesal. Siwon membuka kembali berkas yang berupa rekaman suara saat Seunghyun menganiaya Jinyoung.

''Kita langsung keluarkan kartu kita, dia tidak akan mengelak jika kita perdengarkan rekaman ini.'' ucap Siwon menunjukan alat perekam itu.

''Kali ini dia akan tamat!''

Di sisi lain Seunghyun memaksa agar pengacaranya bisa menyangkal semua tuduhan yang Jinyoung lontarkan.

''Aku tidak mau masuk penjara, apapun yang terjadi kita harus menang!''

''Pengacara Choi memiliki bukti cukup untuk melawan kita.'' jelas pengacaranya.

''Sial, kenapa Jinyoung memilih orang itu. Dia sangat teliti dan cekatan membaca situasi. Jika begini karirku bisa habis!''

Seunghyun seorang _rapper_ terkenal, dia berpacaran dengan Jinyoung yang merupakan penyanyi baru. Mereka mejalani hubungan selama 5 bulan sampai akhirnya masalah muncul. Sifat tempramental Seunghyun membuatnya sering memukul Jinyoung. Tidak tahan dengan semuanya, Jinyoung melaporkan Seunghyun dan meminta bantuan Siwon untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya.

''Tunggu sebentar Jinyoung-sshi.'' Siwon berjalan meninggalkan kliennya, dia mengangkat panggilan dari Donghae.

''Apa aku sudah sampai?''

''...''

''Maafkan aku, saat ini aku sedang ada sidang. Shindong asistenku akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu kerumahku. Semoga kau bisa akrab dengan Kyuhyun,''

''...''

''Terima kasih, sampai jumpa!''

-Posessive-

 **Kyuhyun's Pov**

Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku? Aish, Hyung _pabbo!_ Pasti dia sedang sibuk dengan klienya yang bermasalah. Jika dia sibuk dia akan mengabaikanku dengan kejam! Tapi tadi dia mengirimkan pesan yang berisi kalau dia akan memberikanku seorang teman? Apa maksudnya?

''Kyu, aku membawa konsep baru.'' Changmin rekan kerjaku datang dan menarik kursi duduk didepan mejaku. Dia menunjukan sketsa baru padaku, ''Game dengan tema kartun bagaimana?'' ucap Changmin.

Aku membalikan laptopnya dan melihat hasilnya, ''Terlihat lebih realistis. Kita bisa menentukan ending dari kartun itu sendiri?'' Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

''Begitu maksudku, orang akan tertarik jika bisa merubah sesuatu. Misal dalam kartun _Tom_ selalu kalah, di dalam games bisa saja dia menang dari _Jerry_.''

''Kita bisa lebih memuaskan keinginan pengguna yang selama ini tidak pernah terpenuhi dalam kartun.''

''Yeah, maksudku juga begitu. Bagaimana kita segera ajukan ini pada Yesung Hyung?''

''Jangan sekarang Min, dia seperti masih sibuk dengan kura-kuranya.''

''Apa Kkoma sudah ditemukan?''

''Yeah, kemarin Kkoma tertukar dengan kura-kura milik tetangganya. Kasihan Ddangkkoma yang tertukar.''

''Peliharaan sama anehnya dengan pemiliknya.''

''Hahaha... Kau benar sekali Chwang!''

''Tapi dia bisa kaya dan sukses? Ajaib!''

''Beruntung dia memiliki karyawan seperti kita yang jenius!''

''Haha, yeah! Jika tidak...''

''Tidak kenapa? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?''

''Yesung Hyung/Yesung Hyung'' kaget ChangKyu. Yesung berjalan santai mendekati keduanya, ''Jangan lupa malam ini, makan malam dirumahku.'' ucap Yesung.

''Tumben sekali Hyung.'' heran Kyuhyun.

''Makan gratis sih sebaiknya sering-sering Hyung.'' ucap Changmin mendapat pelototan dari Kyuhyun.

''Merayakan kepulangan Ddangkkoma, jangan lupa ya!'' ucapnya lalu pergi. ChangKyu hanya geleng-gelang saja, ''Keanehan yang menguntungkan''

-Posessive-

Donghae sudah sampai di rumah Siwon. Setelah dijemput Shindong, Donghae langsung diantarkan ke rumah Siwon. Siwon sendiri masih diperjalanan menuju rumah, tadi Kyuhyun mengabarkan kalau dia akan makan malam dirumah bossnya. Siwon mengijinkan dan berkata kalau dia sudah pulang, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Mungkin saja ponsel Kyuhyun lowbat.

''Aku pulang!'' Siwon masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan menenteng tas kerjanya. Dia berjalan masuk dengan sibuk mencari seseorang. Dari arah dapur Donghae berjalan cepat saat mendengar suara Siwon.

''Siwon!'' panggilnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, ''Hy, Lee Donghae apa kabar?'' balas Siwon. Donghae mendekatinya lalu saling berpelukan.

''Kau semakin tinggi, Siwon!'' ucap Donghae membandingkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu meninju pelan dada Donghae, ''Badanmu semakin besar saja Donghae.'' balas Siwon.

''Kau juga, tubuhmu sempurna sekarang!'' ucap Donghae lagi. Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu membawa sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di ruang televisi.

''Bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tidak heran wisatawan disana selalu bertambah, Jepang sangat menyenangkan.'' jawab Donghae.

''Aku sudah tahu itu, kau kembali terlalu cepat. Aku sangat ingin mengunjungmu disana.'' ucap Siwon.

''Tidak semenyenangkan itu sih, aku pulang karena terlalu banyak masalah.''

''Masalah apa? Bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?''

''Jangan membicarakan dia lagi.''

''Kalian...''

''Kami akan segera berpisah!''

-Posessive-

''Terima kasih Chwang atas tumpangannya.'' ucap Kyuhyun turun dari atas motor Changmin.

''Yo!yo. Sampai jumpa besok Kyu.'' balas Changmin lalu menurunkan kembali kaca helmnya.

''Bye!''

Setelah Changmin pergi Kyuhyun berbalik masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, pintu tidak dikunci dan dia bisa langsung masuk. Terdengar suara tawa dua orang yang menggelitik pendengaran Kyuhyun.

''Hiihhii..''

''Hyung?'' panggil Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

''Kau tidak berubah Hae, dasar _childish_!''

''Lah kenapa aku begitu...''

Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara Siwon bercanda dengan seseorang. Bagaimana jika dia membawa selingkuhan atau pacaranya? Tidak bisa di biarkan!

''Hyung!'' teriak Kyuhyun saat sampai di ruang televisi. Siwon dan Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati hubby-nya itu.

''Dia siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

''Kenalkan, Donghae adalah sahabatku. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama kita, Baby.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

''Tinggal disini?''

''Hy, aku Donghae. Aku dan Siwon sudah bersahabat sejak masih sekolah.'' ucap Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak penting bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti tidak rela jika _Hubby_ -nya itu memberikan perhatian pada orang lain selain dirinya.

''Bisa bicara sebentar Hyung?'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk menjauh dari ruang televisi. Membawanya untuk berbicara di tempat lain.

''Jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan ini.''

''Melakukan apa Baby? Apa tidak boleh jika temanku menginap, dia baru datang dari Jepang.'' jawab Siwon santai. Bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar.

''Kau itu _milikku_ Hyung, aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan orang lain.'' ucap Kyuhyun kembali posesif. Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan sifat wifunya itu.

''Iya, aku tahu. Tapi dekat dengan sahabat itu berbeda, aku mau kau mengerti dan mau berteman dengannya juga.''

''Siwon, bisa bantu aku mandi~'' teriak Donghae. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. ''Apa? Mandi...''

''Jangan salah paham dulu, mungkin dia tidak hapal menggunakan kamar mandi kita. Aku temui dia dulu.'' ucap Siwon yang langsung memenuhi panggilan Donghae.

Mata bulat kecil Kyuhyun membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Apa tidak salah, apa seseorang yang meminta bantuan seperti itu? Sungguh gila! Rupanya Donghae sedang mengujinya.

''Choi Siwon!''

-Posessive-

Donghae hanya memakai handuk saja, dia kebingungan mencari sabun dan peralatan mandi lainnya. Ditambah kamar mandi yang luas itu memiliki banyak alat yang belum pernah dia lihat. Seperti tombol-tombol di sekeliling bak yang entah gunanya untuk apa. Deretan lemari yang entah memiliki berapa pintu.

''Kenapa Hae?'' tanya Siwon masuk ke dalam. Donghae berbalik dan mendekati Siwon, ''Aku tidak menemukan sabun atau semacamnya disini.'' adu Donghae. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

''Ikuti aku...''

Siwon membawa Donghae mendekati bak besar, ''Jika kau ingin memakai sabun, tekan tombol nomor 3.'' Siwon menekan tombol samping baknya, keluarlah air busa dari sisi-sisi bak dan memenuhi bak.

''Kau bisa berendam sekaligus membersihkan diri. Untuk membilasnya cukup tekan tombol 2, maka busa akan turun kebawah dan berganti air hangat.'' jelas Siwon. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bodoh hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu.

''Oh begitu, aku coba.'' Donghae bersiap membuka handuknya namun Siwon buru-buru berbalik, ''Jika sudah selesai temui aku dimeja makan.'' ucap Siwon lalu keluar. Donghae mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai masuk kedalam bak.

Di luar Kyuhyun sudah menunggui Siwon dengan wajah angkernya, ''Aku kira kau memandikannya, Hyung!'' sinis Kyuhyun.

''Kau bicara apa sih Kyu? Apa Bibi Hwang sudah memasak?'' Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

''Apa dia begitu manja padamu? Sebenarnya dia itu siapa dan apa statusnya? Dia _uke atau seme_ , dia punya pacar atau dia...''

''Stop Kyu, aku lapar!''

Siwon berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu sangat tidak senang dengan hal yang Siwon lakukan. Dia memandang kamar mandi itu dengan kesal, ''Aish menyebalkan!'' Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengikuti Siwon masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Disana Siwon baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ''Tidak mandi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Nanti saja saat akan tidur, kenapa aku tidak melihat _bibi_ Min Young? Kemana dia?''

''Dia pulang cepat, entahlah ada urusan keluarga. Kita tidak punya makanan, tapi aku sudah makan dirumah bossku.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Ada tamu sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak punya makanan. Aku harus masak sepertinya,'' ucap Siwon berjalan keluar, Kyuhyun kembali shock. ''Masak? Sejak kapan dia masak? Apa karena pria itu?''

Benar saja, Siwon masuk kedalam dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Hanya daging panggang saja sih yang Siwon masak tapi tetap saja selama ini dia biasanya memesan diluar bukannya masak.

Donghae yang selesai berganti pakaian pun langsung menghampiri Siwon yang menata meja makan. ''Harum sekali? Kau masak Siwon?'' tanya Donghae.

''Ah, iya. Hanya memanggang daging.'' jawab Siwon tersenyum.

''Daging dengan salada akan enak! Ini cukup untuk makan malam.'' ucap Donghae membantu menyiapkan salada dan piring.

''Haha... Tadinya aku ingin masak ramen, tapi kau kan tahu aku harus sering makan daging agar cepat dapat _Siwon junior._ '' ucap Siwon berbisik pelan pada Donghae.

''Haha, kau benar. Tapi Wifumu sepertinya galak.''

''Benarkah? Dia tidak galak hanya mungkin saja dia capek. Dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini.''

''Oh, kalian sama-sama sibuk. Jangan sampai sepertiku.'' ucap Donghae kemudian terlihat sedih.

''Tenang, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan menjadi pengacaramu.'' ucap Siwon membuat Donghae gembira lalu memeluk Siwon.

''Terima kasih.''

Pelukan erat Donghae mengundang kecurigaan Kyuhyun semakin besar. Bisa saja ada hal yang tidak beres diantara keduanya. Dia sungguh tidak rela tubuh kekar suaminya memeluk orang lain bahkan begitu erat seperti itu.

 _''Lee Donghae, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku.'' seringai Kyuhyun._

-Posessive-

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae membantu Siwon menyiapkan makan malam, walaupun hanya memanggang daging yang dimakan dengan salada segar. Siwon mengambil sebotol soju dan meletakannya di meja.

"Aku panggil Kyuhyun dulu ya." Ucap Siwon, Donghae menganggukan kepala dan duduk terlebih dahulu di meja makan.

Kyuhyun ngambek karena melihat Siwon dan Donghae berpelukan, dia masuk kedalam kamar dan memilih tidur. Siwon membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun, "Baby?" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengar tapi dia berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan." Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang dan berbisik pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mata, matanya menatap mata hitam Siwon, "Jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jahat? Aku jahat kenapa Baby?" Siwon tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun membuka kaos Siwon, Siwon menatapnya heran "Hey, kita kedatangan tamu. Jangan minta sekarang Baby." Siwon menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ganti baju, tadi kau berpelukan dengan laki-laki itu." kata Kyuhyun manja, Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Baby, itu hanya pelukan sebagai sahabat. Lagipula dia tidak menularkan penyakit, jadi tidak usah ganti baju ya?" pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun keras kepala, dia mencari kaos baru untuk Siwon, "Cepat pakai." Siwon akhirnya menerima kaos itu dan mengganti bajunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Siwonnya "Kau hanya boleh memelukku." ucapnya.

"Iya, sekarang kita makan."

-Posessive-

Donghae baru meletakan daging yang sudah matang diatas piring. Menatanya dengan rapi diatas meja makan. Siwon duduk dimejanya dan nampak kagum dengan yang Donghae lakukan, "Kau pandai juga Hae." puji Siwon yang mendapat delikan mata Kyuhyun.

"Pekerjaan ini sih mudah, hebat apanya." cibir Kyuhyun yang di dengar semua, Siwon berdehem memperingatkan. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan raut wajah tidak peduli.

"Bukan apa-apa, saat di Jepang aku sering makan sendiri. Makanya aku terbiasa menata dan menyiapkan makanan sendiri." ucap Donghae.

"Oh begitu, sekarang kau tidak sendiri. Ada kami disini." ucap Siwon menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat masih tidak suka dengan kehadiran Donghae, dia mencoba makanannya, "Kurang matang, tidak enak!" bohong Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kurang? Aku rasa ini enak." ucap Donghae.

"Yaialah ini kan kau yang masak, makanya kau bilang enak." Kyuhyun masih jutek.

"Jadi daging buatanku tidak enak, baby?'' Siwon kecewa karena memang dia yang tadi memanggang, Donghae hanya menata di meja makan saja. Kyuhyun hampir tersendak, dia mana tega mengatakan makanan Siwon tidak enak padahal masakan Siwon memang enak.

''Enak ko enak, Wonnie suamiku pandai. Aku cium dulu.'' Kyuhyun kembali merayu dan mengecup bibir tipis Siwon -didepan Donghae- yang sebenarnya tidak masalah sedikit pun.

''Baby malu...'' Siwon berkata lucu, Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sedikit iri saat melihat Siwon bisa seperti itu dengan istrinya sementara Donghae tidak.

Ketiganya melanjutkan makan malam sampai piring mereka habis. Kyuhyun yang berstatus istri pun merapihkan meja makan, membawa peralatan kotor dan memasukannya ke dalam dishwasher. Menunggu piring-piring itu bersih, Kyuhyun mengawasi Siwon yang tengah mengobrol dengan Donghae di ruang tamu.

''Jadi begitu, baiklah nanti aku akan pelajari lebih dalam kasusmu. Sekarang kau bisa tinggal denganku dulu.'' ucap Siwon.

''Terima kasih Siwon, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya sahabat sepertimu.'' kata Donghae sungkan, Siwon tidak suka sahabatnya berkata seperti itu, ''Buat apa sungkan, kita sahabat sejak kecil Donghae.'' kata Siwon.

''Pandai sekali pria itu membuat Wonnie perhatian padanya, ah aku harus menarik perhatian Wonnie lagi.'' Kyuhyun memikirkan sebuah rencana, dia melihat gelas lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Terdengar suara pecahan yang nyaring lalu dia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan beling gelas tersebut. ''AKH!'' jerit Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Donghae mendengar suara jeritan Kyuhyun, ''Itu suara Kyuhyun.'' kata Donghae, Siwon langsung khawatir dan berlari ke dapur. Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memegangi jarinya yang berdarah, ''Hiks.. Sakit...'' tangis Kyuhyun kesakitan.

''Baby kau kenapa? Astaga berdarah!'' dengan cekatan Siwon mengambil alat P3K, meraih jari Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke wastafel. Kyuhyun meringis saat jarinya di aliri air, setelah itu Siwon mengobati luka itu.

''Sakit...'' rintih Kyuhyun, Siwon meniupi jarinya sambil meneteskan obat merah diatasnya, ''Makanya kau harus berhati-hati Baby.'' Kata Siwon, dalam hatinya Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Siwon perhatian dan khawatir padanya.

''Donghae-sshi, bisa aku minta tolong padamu.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

''Boleh.'' jawab Donghae.

''Tolong ambil dan simpan piring yang sudah bersih ditempatnya.''

''Baby, biar aku saja yang melakukan itu. Masa kau suruh tamu.'' kata Siwon.

''Wonnie, aku masih sakit Bantu aku mengerjakan pekerjaan.'' manja Kyuhyun.

''Tidak apa-apa, akan aku lakukan.'' Donghae melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun pinta. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membawa Siwon ke kamarnya.

''Wonnie ambilkan laptopku di atas meja.''

Siwon melakukannya, Kyuhyun lalu meminta Siwon membawa laptop itu di ruang televisi. Kyuhyun juga meminta Siwon menyalakannya, jadi siapa yang mau kerja?

''Baby hanya telunjukmu yang sakit, masa kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.'' ucap Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun berakting lemas, ''Badanku juga lemas, mungkin aku hamil.'' alasan Kyuhyun asal, Siwon langsung menatapnya serius ''Jinjja? Benar itu Baby?'' Siwon sangat antusias. Kyuhyun hampir memukul sendiri kepalanya karena salah mencari alasan.

''Kan baru dugaan, Wonnie mau bantu aku tidak?'' Kyuhyun mengelak, Siwon mengangguk dan semangat membantunya.

Donghae ikut bahagia melihat rumah tangga sahabatnya lancar-lancar saja. Walaupun Siwon mempunyai istri posesif tapi dia bisa mengimbangi semuanya dengan baik sehingga hubungan mereka senantiasa terjalin dengan baik.

-Posessive-

Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, Siwon ikut berbaring. Saat Kyuhyun akan memeluknya, Siwon justru bangun lalu menaikan kaos Kyuhyun sampai memperlihatkan perutnya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' heran Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup perut Kyuhyun, ''Hyung...'' Kyuhyun masih heran. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, ''Benar hamil tidak?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menutup bajunya dan duduk ditempat tidur, ''Tidak tahu.. Sudahlah, aku ngantuk Hyung. Ayo tidur!'' ajak Kyuhyun.

Siwon akhirnya ikut berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Baru 1 jam Kyuhyun tertidur nyenyak, Siwon justru bangun lagi karena merasa haus. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, ''Donghae?'' Siwon melihat Donghae yang duduk di meja makan.

''Kau tidak tidur Hae?'' tanya Siwon.

''Siwon, kau sendiri kenapa bangun lagi? Aku hanya belum mengantuk saja.'' jawab Donghae.

Siwon menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Donghae, ''Aku merasa haus saja.'' ucap Siwon.

Donghae meneguk minuman colla di gelasnya, sebenarnya dia punya banyak masalah di Jepang. Namun dia tidak mau terlalu membebani sahabatnya, apalagi sekarang Siwon tidak sendiri dan Siwon juga punya masalah sendiri.

''Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Curhat saja padaku.'' Siwon selalu tahu apapun yang coba Donghae sembunyikan.

''Sulit menyembunyikan ini darimu.'' Donghae tersenyum hambar. Siwon beralih duduk disebelah sahabatnya itu, ''Kenapa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Dia berselingkuh dengan bossnya, aku tidak menyangka Siwon.'' Donghae berkata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Siwon terkejut dan tidak menyangka pasangan Donghae seperti itu. ''Itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau harus sabar Hae-ah.''

''Itu makanya kenapa aku tidak mau mengijinkan dia bekerja, akhirnya apa yang aku takutkan terjadi. Kau harus berhati-hati juga Siwon.''

Siwon jadi kepikiran soal Kyuhyun yang mempunyai boss ajaib yang masih jomblo. Belum lagi sahabat Kyuhyun juga belum menikah. Kan bisa saja ada cinta diantara sahabat atau dengan boss seperti yang pasangan Donghae lakukan.

-Posessive-

''Pagi Min..'' Kyuhyun menyapa dengan senyum manisnya, Changmin membalas dengan senyuman juga -dia sibuk dengan sarapannya-

''Tidak sarapan dirumah?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak sempat.'' jawab Changmin dengan isyarat karena mulutnya penuh makanan. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng melihatnya, ''Semalam aku menambahkan karakter baru, menurutmu bagaimana?'' tunjuk Kyuhyun memperlihatkan laptopnya. Changmin masih makan, karena kesal Kyuhyun membantu menghabiskan makanan Changmin, ''Hmmmm...''

''Ya... Jangan dimakan!'' Changmin memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba mencuri makanannya, Kyuhyun tertawa ''Dasar food monster!''

Changmin buru-buru memakan habis bekalnya, Kyuhyun ngeri melihat cara makan Changmin yang seperti kelaparan itu.

''Hy~ Kalian sudah datang.'' Yesung masuk keruangan ChangKyu, Changmin buru-buru menyimpan makanannya di dalam laci, ''Pagi boss!'' ucap ChangKyu memberi salam. Yesung menunjuk bibir Changmin yang ada sisa makanan, buru-buru Changmin membersihkan dengan tissue. ''Maaf.''

''Tidak masalah, kalian buatkan aku video pendeknya dulu. Nanti aku periksa dan coba bicarakan dengan yang lain, aku tunggu siang ini.'' ucap Yesung keluar lagi. ChangKyu saling berpandangan lalu serius kembali bekerja.

-Posessive-

ChangKyu sama-sama tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi saat melihat boss mereka sedang berbicara dengan kura-kura kesayangannya. Sudah 15 menit mereka dicuekan karena Yesung sibuk dengan kura-kuranya.

''Boss?'' panggil Kyuhyun. Yesung baru menyadari kehadiran karyawannya itu, ''Kalian sudah datang?'' tanya Yesung polos. ChangKyu hampir terjungkir kebelakang, ''Ne.'' jawab mereka sabar.

''Kalian tahu, kura-kuraku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Dia akan menikah dengan kura-kura milik temanku.'' ucap Yesung antusias, ChangKyu memberi selamat, ''Selamat Boss, kita dapat makan gratis kan?'' canda Changmin disetujui Kyuhyun.

''Itu gampang! Proyek kita harus sukses dulu.'' jawab Yesung yang ternyata ingat juga pada proyeknya.

Mereka kembali membahas soal proyek dengan serius. ChangKyu dibuat heran karena bossnya itu sangat berbeda jika mulai serius, bahkan ChangKyu kena marah karena ada hal yang mereka kurang teliti.

-Posessive-

''Ajaib, boss memang ajaib.'' Kyuhyun geleng-geleng layaknya selesai naik kereta gantung saat keluar dari ruangan Yesung.

''Dia punya berapa kepribadian ya?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, ''Seperti kucing yang punya banyak nyawa, boss punya banyak kepribadian.'' jawabnya.

''Eh Kyu, aku mau tanya.. Siwon hyung punya adik?'' tanya Changmin.

''Tidak.'' jawab Kyuhyun. ''Kenapa memangnya?'' tambah Kyuhyun.

''Semalam aku melihat Siwon Hyung ada di cafe 24 jam dekat rumahmu, dia sepertinya minum dengan laki-laki. Mereka terlihat akrab dan Siwon hyung sangat perhatian padanya.''

''Mwo? Semalam Min? Tidak mungkin! Semalam kami tidur bareng, kau salah lihat Min.''

''Mungkin juga sih, cowok itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Siwon Hyung sih.''

Kyuhyun mulai curiga kalau bisa saja semalam Siwon dan Donghae pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Segala masuk ke cafe tengah malam pula, buat apa coba mereka kesana.

''Aku duluan Min.'' Kyuhyun langsung pergi, Changmin mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri.

-Posessive-

''Hyung, kau berani pergi tanpa ijinku sekarang.'' Kyuhyun terus berguman kesal, dia menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia tahu Siwon pasti belum pulang, dan dia harus bertanya pada Donghae.

Saat sampai dirumah dia tidak menemukan Donghae di ruang televisi ataupun kamarnya. Dia jadi kesal lagi, apa Donghae pergi dengan Siwon? Kyuhyun lalu mencarinya di taman belakang dan ternyata Donghae tengah diam di sisi kolam.

''Hah... Disini rupanya.'' napas Kyuhyun terengah karena berlari.

''Donghae?'' panggilnya. Donghae yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, ''Eh Kyuhyun, sudah pulang?'' dia bertanya ramah. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ''Semalam kau tidur jam berapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

''Sekitar jam 3.'' jawabnya. Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau ucapan Changmin benar.

''Jam 3 memangnya kau habis darimana?'' tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

''Minum dengan Siwon, semalam kami kehabisan Soju lalu kita minum di cafe terdekat.'' jawab Donghae santai dan tidak merasa apa-apa. Rahang Kyuhyun sudah mengeras dan dia tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

''Apa kau suka pada Siwon?'' tuduh Kyuhyun, Donghae terkejut, ''Suka? Tidak.. Aku dan dia hanya berteman.''

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ''Siwon tidak mungkin pergi tanpa ijinku, apa Siwon yang suka padamu?''

''Kyuhyun jangan salah paham, kami hanya bersahabat.'' Donghae mencoba menjelaskan, dia tidak mau Kyuhyun salah sangka. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ''Bohong!''

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun, dia mencoba menyentuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menghindar, ''Percaya Kyu, jangan salah paham.'' kata Donghae. Kyuhyun malah marah, ''Jangan ganggu suamiku!'' Donghae merasa bersalah membuat Kyuhyun salah paham.

''Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Siwon. Kami...''

''Jangan dekati aku... Jangan!'' Kyuhyun mundur, Donghae mendekat saat Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh, Donghae menariknya dan justru Donghae kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke kolam.

Byur!

Mendengar suara tercebur, Siwon yang baru pulang langsung berlari kearah kolam. Dia melihat Donghae tenggelam dengan Kyuhyun di sisi kolam, ''Dia tidak bisa renang, Kyuhyun.'' marah Siwon sebelum dia masuk ke kolam dan menolong Donghae.

Siwon berhasil membawa Donghae sampai keluar dari kolam renang, dia memeriksa pernapasan Donghae dan memberikan nafas buatan.

''Jangan cium dia!'' larang Kyuhyun tidak suka bibir Siwon menempel di bibir Donghae, Siwon menatapnya kecewa, ''Kau keterlaluan, kau biarkan dia tenggelam dan sekarang aku tidak boleh menyelamatkan dia.'' kecewa Siwon.

''Jangan cium dia di depanku, hiks..'' Kyuhyun menangis dan menahan Siwon, Siwon menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menghalanginya. Dia tetap memberikan Donghae napas buatan sampai dia sadar, ''Uhukkh..'' Donghae batuk dan mengeluarkan air. Siwon lega, sementara Kyuhyun masih menangis.

''Te-terima kasih Siwon.'' ucap Donghae.

''Sama-sama, aku antar istirahat.'' Siwon memapah Donghae, membiarkan Kyuhyun masih duduk di tepi kolam. Donghae masih lemah hanya bisa menurut saja, ''Siwon...'' panggil Kyuhyun tidak di dengar Siwon.

''Siwon...'' panggilnya lagi.

''Siwon, Kyuhyun...'' Siwon meminta Donghae diam, ''Biar saja dia sudah keterlaluan.'' ucap Siwon.

''Hiks... Siwon.. Hiks...'' Kyuhyun menangis sambil memandang kolam, ''Mianhae."

-Posessive-

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah, membawanya ke kamar lalu memberikannya baju ganti. "Kau ganti baju dulu Hae, setelah selesai temui aku di ruang tamu." ucap Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar. Donghae menatap punggung sahabatnya yang sudah keluar lalu dia mendesah pelan, "Apa aku membawa masalah di rumah ini?" pikirnya.

Siwon menemui Kyuhyun yang masih berada di tepi kolam. Terlihat pria berbadan kurus itu sedikit bergetar, Siwon mendekatinya lalu berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. "Hyun?" panggil Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan itu. _Hyun_? Itu adalah panggilan Siwon saat pertama mereka kenal. Siwon tidak suka memanggilnya Kyu atau Kyuhyun, dia sering memanggilnya Hyun. Jelas itu panggilan yang sangat jarang Kyuhyun dengar setelah Siwon memiliki panggilan sayang, _Baby_.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menundukan lagi kepalanya.

Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun, "Aku lelah dengan sifat posesifmu. Bisakah untuk sementara kita menjaga jarak." ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dia menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Hyung! Apa kau ingin kita berpisah?" Siwon menggeleng, "Bukan berpisah, hanya menjaga jarak." terang Siwon.

Kyuhyun bangun, "Apa karena Donghae! Karena sahabatmu itu.. Kau bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Apa karena dia Hyung! Kau menyukainya?" marah Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Siwon memejamkan mata sebentar lalu dia berdiri, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Jujur, aku lelah Hyun. Menghadapimu yang selalu mencemburuiku, awalnya aku suka dan merasa kau bersikap manis karena mencintaiku. Tapi setelah apa yang aku lihat hari ini, aku kecewa. Kau berani mencelakai orang karena sifat curigaanmu."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Dia tahu jika penyebab Siwon berkata seperti itu karena Lee Donghae! Yah, mungkin Siwon marah karena kejadian yang sama sekali bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukan. Donghae jatuh sendiri tanpa campur tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mengerti Hyung." Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon hanya diam sambil memegangi dadanya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon akan berkata seperti itu. Semua itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun, dia tidak merasa membuat Donghae terjatuh ke kolam. Siwon sekarang marah padanya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang kecewa karena Siwon marah tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ini kali pertama Siwon marah dan membentaknya. "Aku tidak bersalah Hyung dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada pria itu, dia datang kesini hanya untuk merusak kebahagiaan kita."

Siwon duduk di ruang tamu, dia tidak menyangka jika sifat posesif Kyuhyun sudah melebihi batas. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tadi tidak bisa dia terima, Siwon merasa dia telah gagal mendidik istrinya. Apalagi orang yang menjadi korban _-kecemburuan-_ Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya sendiri, jika sudah begini apa Kyuhyun akan memusihi semua orang yang dekat dengannya?

"Siwon..." Donghae mendekati Siwon setelah dia berganti pakaian. Siwon berusaha tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon. Donghae duduk disebelah Siwon, "Aku baik-baik saja, tolong kalian jangan bertengkar karena aku." Ucap Donghae.

"Kami bertengkar bukan karenamu, aku memang sudah lelah dengan sifat Kyuhyun."

"Siwon, Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintaimu."

"Donghae... Aku sangat tahu soal itu, aku juga sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sifat posesifnya, apalagi dia sudah berani melukai orang lain karena dia cemburu padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi."

"Siwon... Sebenarnya..."

"Sudahlah Hae, jangan dibahas lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita fokus pada masalahmu. Aku yakin kasusmu akan segera selesai, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Aku rasa kasusku akan cepat selesai karena kami tidak memiliki anak, aku benar-benar ingin segera bercerai dengannya Siwon."

"Aku mengerti, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruang kerjaku."

"Hmm... Baiklah."

Siwon dan Donghae pergi ke ruang kerja Siwon, mereka kembali membahas soal kasus Donghae yang ingin bercerai.

-Posessive-

Hari semakin malam, pelayan yang biasa memasak sudah selesai menyajikan makan malam. Donghae dan Siwon sudah berada di meja makan sementara Kyuhyun sejak kejadian tadi sore belum juga keluar dari kamar. Siwon hanya diam dan tidak memanggil Kyuhyun untuk makan malam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Kyuhyun." Usul Donghae, "Tidak usah Hae, jika dia lapar dia akan keluar. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan jam makan, jadi kau tenang saja. Nikmati makananmu Hae, maaf baru sekarang aku bisa menjamumu dengan benar. Kau kan tahu, kami tinggal berdua dan tidak pandai memasak."

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Benar kata Siwon, Kyuhyun akhirnya datang. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat habis menangis karena dia cukup kuat dan bukan orang yang cengeng, dia juga tidak mungkin menyiksa dirinya dengan tidak makan hanya karena bertengkar dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebrang Donghae, dia mulai mengambil makanan seperti biasa. Porsi makannya juga tidak berubah, dia tetap banyak mengambil makanan. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan lahap, setidaknya Siwon tidak akan khawatir soal hal itu. Suasana di meja makan terasa sepi, tidak ada yang bicara sejak Kyuhyun datang.

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun pergi dari meja makan, dia bersikap seperti biasa. Setelah makan dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan di ruang menonton, sibuk dengan laptopnya karena proyek game kali ini membutuhkan banyak waktu dalam pengerjaannya. Siwon melewati ruang menonton saat akan naik ke lantai atas, dia sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius.

Tidak lama Donghae juga berniat menyusul Siwon karena mereka janji akan membicarakan masalah Donghae di balkon atas. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun sebelum naik ke lantai atas, "Kyu?" Panggil Donghae. Kyuhyun meliriknya, "Ya?" Jawabnya cuek. Donghae sedikit tidak nyaman setelah kejadian tadi, "Soal kejadian tadi..."

"Aku mohon tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Sekarang aku dan Siwon Hyung sudah bertengkar, dan aku rasa kau suka hal itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan bicara lagi denganku!" Tegas Kyuhyun lalu membawa laptopnya meninggalkan ruang menonton.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, pantas Siwon marah padamu. Kau itu egois Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan mendengar itu, dia melanjutkan jalannya lalu masuk ke kamar tamu. Donghae jadi kesal, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri dia bahkan dituduh senang membuat sahabatnya bertengkar dengan istrinya.

" _Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku tidak yakin Siwon akan tahan." Pikir Donghae._

-Posessive-

Pagi itu Kyuhyun tidak sarapan, dia begitu saja berangkat kerja di hari yang masih sangat pagi. Siwon yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan saja tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke kantor. Donghae tahu dan melihat saat Kyuhyun pergi, dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae tidak mau Kyuhyun yang masih marah itu kembali meluapakan rasa marahnya seperti semalam.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon." Donghae mendekati Siwon, Siwon tersenyum pada Donghae. "Pagi, ayo kita sarapan." Siwon mendorong kursinya lalu duduk di meja makan begitupun dengan Donghae. "Kyuhyun pagi sekali berangkat kerjanya, dia sepertinya sangat bersemangat." Ucap Donghae.

"Jadi dia sudah pergi ke kantor?" Kaget Siwon, "Iya, apa kau tidak tahu? Dia sepertinya tidak sempat sarapan." Ucap Donghae lagi. Siwon merasa heran karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan sebelumnya. Tapi hal itu pasti terjadi karena semalam saja mereka tidak tidur sekamar.

"Setahuku dia memang sedang ada proyek besar." Ucap Siwon berusaha berpikiran positif, tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun pergi pagi-pagi hanya karena ingin menghindarinya.

-Posessive-

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi bersama ke kantor karena tadi Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen Changmin dan ikut sarapan disana. Changmin tidak banyak tanya karena tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon. Yesung sendiri merasa heran karena kedua pegawainya datang berdampingan, "Wah kalian benar - benar kompak." ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar, sementara Changmin tersenyum seperti biasa. "Boss kau sudah datang? Wah kau datang pagi sekali." ucap Changmin pada Yesung.

"Yah aku datang sesuai instingku saja. Aku ingat hari ini kita akan rapat pagi, kalian sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" Yesung balik bertanya. ChangKyu kompak mengangguk, "Tentu sudah, aku siap untuk presentasi." jawab Changmin.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja boss." jawab Kyuhyun, terdengar jika dia memang tidak baik.

"Baiklah, kalian masuk ke dalam."

ChangKyu masuk ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun duduk di mejanya begitupun dengan Changmin. Changmin selalu menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu, _"_ _Aku tahu kau tidak baik - baik saja Kyu._ _"_ _batin Changmin._

Kyuhyun berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai jam presentasi tiba. Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat bersama, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk professional. Dia berhasil mempresentasikan game baru yang dibuatnya dengan Changmin. Rapat berjalan lancar, Yesung juga puas dengan kerja kedua karyawan kepercayaannya.

"Jika proyek ini berhasil, selain mendapat bonus kita juga akan jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Kalian pilih saja negara yang ingin kalian kunjungi." Ucap Yesung pada tim yang menangani proyek game baru. ChangKyu sebagai ketua tim diminta memutuskan soal itu, "Kyu, kau ingin ke negara mana? Cepat pilih saja, jarang-jarang kan boss baik." Bisik Changmin.

"Terserah kau saja Min, mungkin aku tidak akan ikut." Jawab Kyuhyun, Changmin jadi sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bersemangat. "Kami berdua akan memikirnnya dulu, yang terpenting proyek kita berhasil diterima oleh semua pecinta game online." Ucap Changmin mewakili Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan karyawan lain hanya memberi selamat karena mereka yakin kalau proyek ini akan berhasil dan bisa diterima oleh semua pecinta game. ChangKyu kembali ke ruangannya, mereka juga diperbolehkan makan siang duluan karena sedang tidak ada pekerjaan padahal jam makan siang 1 jam lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran favoritemu Kyu." Ajak Changmin berusaha membuat Kyuhyun ceria lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar Min, aku akan diam saja di ruangan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekati meja Kyuhyun, "Nanti kau bisa sakit Kyu, ayolah kita makan makanan enak." Bujuk Changmin lagi.

Saat Changmin masih mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun, seorang pria muda masuk ke ruangan ChangKyu. "Selamat siang!" Ucap pemuda itu. Changmin membalikan badannya mendengar suara yang tidak dikenalnya, "Kau siapa?" Tanya Changmin pada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak kenal dengan pria itu.

"Annyeonghaseo, Choi Minho imnida. Aku adalah karyawan magang di perusahaan ini, mohon bimbingannya senior." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. ChangKyu saling pandang, "Aku rasa boss tidak pernah bicara soal ini pada kita." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala Changmin.

Minho mendekati ChangKyu lalu menyalami kedua senior itu, "Senang bertemu kalian, sunbae yang tampan dan sunbae yang manis." Ucap Minho membuat ChangKyu kembali dibuat menganga, "Anak ini siapa sih!" Kyuhyun jadi penasaran pada Minho.

"Oke Choi Minho, kau tahu kan kalau tahun ini kami adalah ketua tim untuk proyek besar perusahaan. Kami mungkin akan sibuk dan tidak bisa selalu mengontrolmu, jadi kau harus cepat beradaptasi dan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kami tidak mentolerir jika kau membuat kesalahan." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, bukannya takut atau sedikit tegang Minho justru tersenyum lebar.

" _Sunbae ini begitu manis dan menggemaskan." Batin Minho._

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling tatap karena menurut mereka Minho itu anak yang aneh. Biasanya setiap ada karyawan baru atau mahasiswa yang magang, mereka akan takut pada ChangKyu.

"Choi Minho?" Kyuhyun memanggil nama Minho, Minho sadar dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku mengerti sunbae manis." Ucap Minho. Kyuhyun memutar mata, dia harus terbiasa karena sudah bukan hal baru jika banyak orang yang berusia diatas / bawahnya bersikap seperti ini padanya, mereka kira Kyuhyun itu masih lajang mungkin.

"Well, sudah jam makan siang. Aku ke toilet dulu nanti menyusul kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membawa paper bag kecil dan keluar dari ruangan. Changmin memperhatikan Minho, "Hey, apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin.

Minho menatap Changmin, "Tidak tahu, tapi Kyuhyun sunbae itu sangat manis." Jawab Minho santai. Changmin geleng-geleng, "Sekarang kita satu tim, kau pergi duluan ke cafe dan pesan meja. Nanti aku dan Kyuhyun akan menyusulmu."

"Oke, sunbae!"

Changmin keluar lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke toilet. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, Changmin sendiri hanya mencuci tangannya. Changmin hanya tersenyum karena Kyuhyun itu selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu menjaga wajahnya agar selalu bersih dan fresh. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia membawa sabun muka, pengharum mulut sampai lotion kulit dan wajah setiap hari.

"Anak magang itu sepertinya menyukaimu, Kyu." Ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin dari kaca. "Anak muda itu? Sepertinya begitu... Tapi kau kan tahu jika aku sudah menikah, lagipula dia itu bukan tipeku." Ucap Kuhyun sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissue khusus wajah.

"Kau benar Kyu, dia mungkin sekitar 5 tahun lebih muda dari kita. Tapi dia cukup tampan juga dan badannya juga bagus, mungkin jika kalian jalan berdua... Tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau kau lebih tua dari Minho."

"Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin? Siapa juga yang mau jalan dengannya."

"Dengar dulu Kyu, maksudku jika kau cemburu karena Siwon Hyung dekat dengan sahabatnya itu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Minho itu cukup tampan kan, dia juga orang yang baik."

Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan ucapan Changmin. Benar juga, kalau Kyuhyun ingin membuat Siwon cemburu, dia harus membuktikan kalau Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan pria yang sama kerennya dengan Siwon. Minho memiliki body yang hampir sama seperti Siwon, wajahnya juga tampan dan dia juga baik.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan Min, jika pria itu masih tinggal di rumah, mungkin aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu. Apalagi pria itu sudah menyebutku egois, dia juga bilang jika wajar Siwon marah padaku. Memangnya dia siapa Min, beraninya dia!"

"Aku mengerti Kyu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Ayo sekarang kita makan siang, oh ya... Minho sudah menunggu di cafe."

"Baiklah, kita harus mulai terbiasa dengan bertambahkan anggota baru."

"Iya, kau benar Kyu."

Siwon sudah berada di depan kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Mungkin jika dia tidak bisa berbicara, dengan hanya melihatnya bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dengan Changmin yang Siwon ketahui rekan kerjanya.

"Baby." lirih Siwon pilu.

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk ke Cafe sebrang kantor, dari luar Siwon terus saja memantaunya. Sampai jam makan siang habis, Siwon masih diam disana. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun keluar tapi kali ini ada satu pria yang tidak Siwon kenal. Pria yang terlihat memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya itu menggandeng Kyuhyun, "Siapa pria itu?" Siwon mendadak kesal melihatnya.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke kantor, "Apa dia teman baru Kyuhyun?" Siapapun itu pria itu sudah berani menggandeng tangan istrinya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu meninggalkan kantor Kyuhyun.

-Posessive-

Siwon pulang cepat karena dia merasa tidak enak badan sejak melihat Kyuhyun bersama pria yang tidak dikenal. Selama ini kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin saja membuatnya tidak suka apalagi sekarang ada pria baru, pria yang sepertinya dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Donghae melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah. "Iya, aku merasa tidak enak badan." Jawab Siwon sambil berjalan menuju sofa, Donghae langsung mendekati Siwon. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit merasa kelelahan saja." Jawab Siwon. Donghae tahu, Siwon seperti itu pasti karena bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae sekarang paham kalau Siwon itu tidak bisa berjauhan dari istrinya, tapi dia mulai merasa nyaman saat Siwon baik padanya walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan istirahat, setelah makan malam kau minum obat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Donghae."

Siwon itu keras kepala juga tapi kalau Kyuhyun yang minta pasti dia mau melakukannya. Kyuhyun itu istri yang sangat perhatian dan baik, saat seperti ini Siwon memang sangat membutuhkannya. Tidak lama terdengar suara motor yang berhenti di depan rumah, Donghae melihat dari jendela.

"Kyuhyun pulang dengan siapa..." Mendengar itu Siwon langsung bangun dan ikut melihat dari jendela, "Pria itu lagi..." Siwon kembali merasa emosi melihat Kyuhyun diantar oleh pria yang tadi dilihatnya. "Apa kau kenal dia Siwon?" Tanya Donghae. Siwon menggeleng, "Mungkin teman baru Kyuhyun di kantor." Jawab Siwon berusaha biasa saja lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Bel berbunyi, Donghae membuka pintu. Kyuhyun langsung berwajah muram saat melihat Donghae tapi Donghae tetap tersenyum padanya. "Hy, kau diantar oleh siapa Kyu?" Tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan berjalan masuk. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menutup pintu. _"Kapan sih pria itu pergi dari rumah ini."_ Pikir Kyuhyun mulai jengkel.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tengah minum di depan kulkas, dia kaget karena Siwon pulang lebih awal tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya karena takut Siwon masih belum mau bicara dengannya. Kyuhyun ikut meminum air disamping Siwon, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun sedekat itu membuat Siwon semakin merindukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara apa-apa, setelah minum dia meninggalkan dapur. Saat akan keluar, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Donghae. Hanya saling menatap sebentar lalu Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar. Donghae mendekati Siwon, "Sampai kapan kalian akan begini Siwon?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini." Ucap Siwon lalu meninggalkan dapur. "Kalian benar-benar keras kepala, pusing aku melihatnya. Jika bukan karena aku, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menatapku dengan sinis. Huh, aku tidak mengerti."

-Posessive-

Ketiga pria itu tengah makan malam, tiba-tiba Donghae bersin. Dia sepertinya terkena flu, hidungnya juga langsung terlihat merah. "Apa kau sakit Hae?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak tahu, aku sepertinya terkena flu." Jawab Donghae sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Pasti kau sakit karena tercebur ke kolam waktu itu, cepat istirahat dan minum obat." Ucap Siwon sedikit melirik Kyuhyun saat mengatakan soal tercebur ke kolam. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sedang menyindirnya, dia jadi tidak lagi nafsu makan walaupun belakang ini nafsu makannya meningkat.

"Bukan Siwon, sekarang ini memang banyak orang yang terkena flu karena cuaca yang tidak menentu." Ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun semakin tidak menyukai pria itu. _"Dia pikir aku akan berterima kasih dia berkata seperti itu." Pikir Kyuhyun._

"Apapun itu kau harus minum obat." Tegas Siwon. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. "Dia semakin tidak bisa sopan, setidaknya katakan sesuatu saat akan pergi." Siwon jadi tidak tahan melihat sikap dingin Kyuhyun padanya. Donghae memegang tangan Siwon, "Berbaikanlah dengannya, ini sudah tiga hari Siwon."

"Jika dia ingin berbaikan, dia harus meminta maaf padamu. Jika dia sudah meminta maaf, aku akan memaafkannya." Ucap Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf Hyung, aku tidak salah dan aku tidak ingin meminta maaf pada siapapun." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali, Siwon jadi emosi lagi. "Sampai kapan kau akan keras kepala dan kekanakan Hyun, sudah jelas Donghae jatuh karenamu... Kau masih tidak mau meminta maaf?"

Kyuhyun semakin panas saat Siwon kembali memancingnya, "Kau tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... Bagaimana Donghae bisa jatuh ke kolam, apa hal yang aku lakukan dan kenapa aku melarangmu memberikannya nafas buatan. Tapi apa Hyung, kau malah menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi."

"Coba sekarang kau jelaskan, apa yang terjadi menurutmu Hyun?"

Lagi-lagi panggilan itu, Siwon sepertinya memang tidak ingin lagi memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan sayang, _(Baby)_ lagi. Donghae tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pusing, dia hampir terjatuh ke bawah dan Siwon langsung menolongnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Hae?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kepalaku pusing, dan sepertinya aku demam." Jawab Donghae memegangi kepalanya, Siwon langsung membantu Donghae ke kamar tamu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat saat keduanya pergi meninggalkannya padahal dia dan Siwon sedang bicara. "Selalu seperti ini, kau itu milikku Hyung tapi kenapa kau lebih peduli pada orang lain!" Kesal Kyuhyun lalu dia berlari ke kamarnya.

Siwon membantu Donghae berbaring lalu membantu mengompres kening Donghae. Donghae sepertinya memang demam tapi kenapa di waktu yang tidak pas, di waktu saat WonKyu ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi entah kenapa Siwon tidak bertanya pada Donghae soal kejadian itu, Donghae sendiri sepertinya dia mau membicarakan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Donghae sekarang? Dia suka saat Siwon memperhatikannya, perhatian yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan saat tinggal bersama pasangannya di Jepang. Hati Donghae tiba-tiba menghangat menerima itu tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak nyaman karena ada orang yang tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

-Posessive-

Kyuhyun hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur, dia tidak bisa menutup mata karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terus membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara Siwon dan Donghae saat mereka berada dalam satu kamar, dengan alasan sakit Donghae bisa saja merebut Siwon. "Aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini terus, aku harus melihat mereka!" Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar kamar, dia mendekati kamar Donghae.

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil berbicara dengan Donghae. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara kalian, kenapa juga Donghae datang dan membuat kita jadi seperti ini Hyung. Kau pasti menyukainya, apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu dia meninggalkan kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam duduk di balkon belakang sambil menatap kolam renang. Seharusnya dia yang marah karena Siwon telah pergi bersama Donghae di malam hari, bahkan mereka minum bersama. Tapi sekarang Siwon marah padanya, tidak mau bicara dengannya dan lebih peduli dengan Donghae.

" _Kenapa selama ini hanya aku yang bersedih, hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan hanya aku yang menangis. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kita menikah."_ Kyuhyun melihat langit yang gelap, tanpa Siwon mungkin hidupnya akan segelap langit di malam hari.

Satu pesan masuk dari Minho, Kyuhyun melihat pesan yang Minho kirim. _"Hyung, besok adalah hari libur dan aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kau janji akan mengajarkanku membuat game."_

"Anak ini, kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada Changmin saja sih." Gerutu Kyuhyun tapi dia memikirkan sesuatu, "Tapi biar saja Minho kemari, biar Siwon Hyung melihatnya." Kyuhyun membalas pesan Minho, tidak lama Minho mengirimkan gambar hati membuat Kyuhyun jadi ingin muntah. "Dasar anak kecil."

-Posessive-

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, pagi-pagi sekali Minho sudah mengirimkan sms kalau dia akan mengajak Kyuhyun lari pagi. Kyuhyun yang baru bangun langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan melupakan ponselnya, Siwon yang merasa terganggu pun terbangun. "Dia itu kenapa sih." Omel Siwon masih mengantuk.

Kyuhyun terus mengomel di kamar mandi, ternyata anak kecil itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya pusing. "Tapi kenapa aku harus repot, aku tidak membuat janji untuk lari dengannya kan? Aish, benar..." Kyuhyun keluar lagi kamar mandi setelah cuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang masih tidur, mungkin pria itu tidur lagi karena masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tanpa sadar kalau Siwon hanya pura-pura tidur. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi lagi, Minho kembali mengirimkan Kyuhyun pesan. _"Aku sudah ada di luar, Hyung."_ Siwon membaca pesan itu lalu menghapusnya. Siwon langsung keluar dari kamar, dia ingin melihat siapa yang akan Kyuhyun temui.

Mendengar bel membuat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya, "Selamat pagi, sweety hyung!" Minho sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan senyuman lebar. Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata, "Masuklah, kau tidak lihat kalau aku baru bangun tidur." Kata Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Minho langsung masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau manis saat bangun tidur." Ucap Minho membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, "Yak bocah jangan kurang hajar, aku ini 5 tahun lebih tua darimu!" Minho malah tersenyum dan duduk seakan tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Dia siapa Kyu?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya dan terus jalan mengambil minum. "Teman." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kemarin aku melihat pria itu makan denganmu, apa dia karyawan baru?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit aneh karena Siwon hal itu tapi dia tidak mau banyak tanya. "Dia itu mahasiswa magang, aku pembimbing dia selama magang di perusahaan. Kau ingin tahu kenapa dia kesini? Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli soal itu karena kau tidak posesif seperti aku kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan dapur. Siwon ingin menahan tapi dia juga sadar kalau dia sudah keterlaluan menanggapi masalah Donghae kemarin.

"Kyu, aku tidak tahan lagi." Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun, dia tambah kesal melihat Minho terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan suka.

"Hyung, rumahmu bagus ya? Kau tinggal dengan siapa? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Minho, "Kekasih? Aku sudah menikah Minho." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Minho kaget, "Me-menikah? Masa kau sudah menikah, aku tidak percaya Hyung."

Siwon langsung mendekat, "Sayang kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan temanmu pada suamimu ini." Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho menatapnya, Minho terlihat kaget melihat pria yang mengaku sebagai suami dari Hyung manisnya. "Oh, Minho dia Siwon, suami Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Siwon.

Minho dengan ragu menerima perkenalan Siwon, "Choi Minho, aku..." Siwon memotong, "Mahasiswa magang dan Kyuhyun adalah pembimbingmu. Senang melihatmu, Minho-ya." Siwon tersenyum sambil menatap Minho dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan, apa kau sudah sarapan Minho?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Minho.

"Aku belum sarapan Hyung, tinggal sendiri di Seoul kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya." Minho tertawa membuat Siwon menatapnya tidak suka, _"Dia pasti cari perhatian, Kyuhyun."_

"Oke kita sarapan bersama, Hyung kau panggil Donghae untuk sarapan." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu dia berjalan ke dapur, "Apa Donghae itu anak kalian Hyung, aku membayangkan kalau Kyukyu Hyung hamil pasti dia terlihat menggemaskan." Kata Minho pada Siwon, Siwon melotot pada Minho. "Apa kau suka pada istriku?" Tanya Siwon langsung.

"Tentu saja suka, dia itu sangat manis. Jika tidak bisa menjadi pacaranya aku akan jadi anaknya saja, oke Daddy!" Minho langsung kabur mengikuti Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin dibuat kesal. "Daddy kau bilang! Aku tidak pernah membuat anak sepertimu!" Siwon langsung mengejar Minho, dia juga lupa mengajak Donghae sarapan.

"Hyungie~ aku akan membantumu." Minho mengambil roti yang tengah Kyuhyun oles selai, Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Siwon semakin gemas karena Minho adalah orang baru tapi dia bisa begitu saja dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan selalu bersikap sok manis. "Bocah, kau panggil Donghae di lantai atas. Biar aku yang membantu membuat sarapan." Perintah Siwon.

"Dia ini tamu, kenapa kau menyuruhnya memanggil teman kesayanganmu itu? Panggil saja sendiri, jangan menyuruh orang." Kata Kyuhyun jengkel, Siwon hanya merengut dan Minho tersenyum. "Hyungie, selai ini pasti manis tapi lebih manis kau Hyungie." Ucap Minho lagi. Siwon tidak tahan lalu pergi untuk memanggil Donghae.

"Ayo duduk, kau mau susu atau kopi?"

"Aku ingin susu saja Hyung."

Kyuhyun membuat dua susu dan dua kopi lalu Siwon dan Donghae datang. _"Dia seperti tuan rumah saja, sarapan harus dipanggil."_ Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa dia Donghae?" Tanya Minho pada Siwon.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Siwon balik tanya. Minho menatap Donghae, "Semua yang ada disini tampan kecuali Kyukyu Hyung yang manis." Ucapnya membuat ketiganya menoleh pada Minho. "Bocah ini, berhenti menggoda istri orang! Berapa usiamu, bocah!" Siwon jadi emosi lagi.

"22 tahun, memangnya kenapa Hyung?"

Donghae tidak tahu siapa manusia ajaib di depannya ini, "Dia siapa, Siwon?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun sudah bergabung dan dia hanya asyik makan tanpa peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka, _"Memangnya enak, Minho itu memang bocah yang merepotkan. Terus Minho, buat si kuda liar itu pusing."_

"Tanya saja pada pengasuhnya." Jawab Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa dia temanmu, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Lebih dari teman Hyung, Kyukyu Hyung ini yang bertanggung jawab selama aku magang di perusahaan." Minho yang menjawab, Donghae mengerti maksud ucapan Minho dan dia juga tahu Siwon pasti cemburu.

"Kyukyu Hyung, Boss Yesung bilang kalau kita akan pergi ke pantai minggu depan. Katanya kura-kuranya akan menikah di pantai, semua karyawan diundang. Kyukyu Hyung bisa topless disana, pasti sexy."

Siwon langsung berdiri, "Ya bocah! Keluar dari rumahku..."

Kyuhyun tidak terima Siwon mengusir Minho, "Dia tamuku, kau tidak berhak mengusirnya!" Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar. Minho menatap keduanya lalu menekuk wajah, "Enaknya bisa menyentuh tangan halus Kyukyu Hyung." Ucapnya. Donghae menatap anak itu horor, _"Apa dia tidak menyesal membuat orang lain ribut, dia itu anak yang aneh. Apa dia terobsesi pada Kyuhyun?"_

-Posessive-

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Possessive.**

 **BL, Comedy, Romance, OOC.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho.**

 **Kyuhyun adalah seorang istri yang posesif. Sanking posesifnya, Siwon terkadang merasa lelah dengan sifat itu.**

 **-Possessive-**

Kyuhyun tidak terima Siwon mengusir Minho, "Dia tamuku, kau tidak berhak mengusirnya!" Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar. Minho menatap keduanya lalu menekuk wajah, "Enaknya bisa menyentuh tangan halus Kyukyu Hyung." Ucapnya. Donghae menatap anak itu horor, _"_ _Apa dia tidak menyesal membuat orang lain ribut, dia itu anak yang aneh. Apa dia terobsesi pada Kyuhyun?_ _" Pikir Donghae._

Donghae memperhatikan Minho, "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae pada Minho. Minho balik menatap Donghae, "Aku memang menyukainya, Kyukyu Hyung itu sangat manis." Jawab Minho santai. Donghae geleng-geleng sambil menikmati makanannya.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya saat di ruang menonton, Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam diam membuat Siwon jadi grogi. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan tuan Choi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Siwon jadi merasa aneh karena hubungan mereka jadi dingin.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke Pantai bersama Bossmu?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lain, "Jika itu yang Bossku inginkan, aku harus pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Siwon. Siwon mendadak kesal, jika Kyuhyun pergi itu artinya ucapan Minho akan menjadi kenyataan. Membayangkan Kyuhyun topless di tengah-tengah terik matahari membuat Siwon kesal sendiri.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Siwon diam mendapat pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menduga kalau Siwon sebenarnya tidak suka Kyuhyun pergi tapi pria itu tidak mau menunjukan sifat tidak sukanya. _"Apa harus selalu aku yang menunjukan rasa sayangku, bahkan kau menyebut itu sifat posesif."_

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan, Donghae dan Minho sepertinya sudah selesai sarapan. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho. Minho terlihat sangat bersemangat, "Tentu saja Hyung, ayo." Minho langsung bangun dan pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya diam sambil memperhatikan keduanya.

Kyuhyun membawa Minho ke balkon belakang, Kyuhyun akan mengajari Minho sambil menikmati pemandangan taman yang hijau. "Disini indah sekali Hyung, banyak pepohonan hijau dan ada kolam renang juga." Ucap Minho.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah siap, Minho kembali ke tempatnya lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengajarinya. Dari jarak yang dekat, Minho dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun bisa membuat orang lain tenang, bukan harum dari parfum tapi pheromon yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Siwon hanya diam saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan Minho, _"Untuk apa aku berpikiran macam-macam, Minho itu hanya anak kecil yang tersesat dalam dunia Kyuhyun."_ Pikir Siwon berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Minho.

Saat akan berbalik masuk, dia berpapasan dengan Donghae. "Minho itu sebenarnya lucu, tapi dia sepertinya menyukai Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Minho lalu menatap Siwon lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa Donghae, Minho itu hanya ingin menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Jika dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun, segala urusannya di kantor akan lancar. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa mahasiswa magang lakukan? Itu hanya cara lama."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah dimanfaatkan, jika dia berhasil dekat dengan Minho... Mungkin berasal dari hatinya." Ucap Donghae lagi. Siwon terlihat kesal lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae jadi tersenyum, _"Jelas kau cemburu Siwon, kalian memang pasangan yang aneh."_

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal, dia tidak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan panas. Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melepas pakaiannya lalu membasahi tubuhnya di bawah air.

"Minho, Hyung mandi dulu. Rasanya tidak enak karena belum mandi, kau tidak apa-apa kan Hyung tinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho, "Oke Hyung, padahal Hyung sudah manis walaupun tidak mandi." Jawab Minho, Kyuhyun jadi gemas lalu mengacak rambut Minho. "Hyung!" Kesal Minho karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik lalu masuk ke kamarnya, melepas pakaian lalu memakai bathrobe. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa tahu Siwon juga ada di dalam. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah wastafel lalu mengambil sikat giginya. Siwon keluar dari ruangan yang memisahkan antara ruangan basah dari kering.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut tapi Kyuhyun dengan santai melanjutkan kegiatannya menggosok gigi, tidak jauh darinya Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali Siwon memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe.

" _I really want to lick Kyuhyun's breast."_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memakai bathrobe dengan tidak benar, bahkan bagian dadanya terlihat.

Kyuhyun hanya santai menggosok giginya, Kyuhyun menunduk untuk berkumur dan hal itu membuat dada yang memiliki dua _nipple_ imut itu terlihat. Siwon semakin menahan nafas melihatnya. Jika saja mereka sedang tidak bertengkar, sudah dipastikan mereka akan melakukan this and that seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai menggosok gigi, seakan tidak melihat Siwon dia masuk ke ruangan khusus shower sementara Siwon hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya di cermin. _"Duniaku hampa tanpa tawa Kyuhyun."_ Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi.

Siwon berjalan menuju buffet di sebelah tempat tidur. Mengambil foto saat bulan madu mereka di Jepang, saat itu mereka pergi ke Disney Land. Difoto itu Kyuhyun berdiri disebelahnya dengan bando _mickey mouse_ berwarna biru, dulu Kyuhyun memiliki badan yang kurus tetapi sekarang dia memiliki badan yang sedikit berisi dengan pipi yang chubby.

Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum jika teringat pada tingkah Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang posesif, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Siwon semakin mencintainya. Merasa dibutuhkan, merasa dicintai dan Siwon merasa hidupnya bahagia karena ada Kyuhyun disisinya.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya dengan rindu. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan suaminya tapi bolehkan kali ini dirinya marah pada Siwon? Marah pada pria yang selama ini tidak pernah dia abaikan, pria yang sangat dicintainya.

 **-Possessive-**

"Hyung~ aku masih tidak mengerti caranya. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?" Pinta Minho sambil mengedipkan mata polosnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersabar menghadapinya. Kyuhyun memutar laptop ke arahnya lalu kembali mengajari Minho.

"Kau ini masih pemula jadi sebaiknya menggunakan game maker." Kyuhyun menklik software _game maker_ di desktop. Minho memperhatikan dengan serius dan dekat, sanking dekatnya pipi mereka sampai bersentuhan. Keduanya saling menatap kearah satu sama lain, Minho memberikan senyumannya. "Pipi Hyung halus sekali dan harum."

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, ini tidak benar karena hanya Siwon yang boleh menyentuh dan menghirupku bukan orang lain. Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya lalu pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Perhatikan video ini, video ini akan memperkenalkanmu dengan tampilan-tampilan di game maker. Berhenti menatap Hyung dan fokus!" Tegas Kyuhyun. Minho kembali fokus pada penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk tahap kedua kau harus mulai membuat spiretes, rooms dan object. Tutorial ini akan menunjukkan cara untuk ketiganya. Kau harus memberi nama menggunakan konvensi penamaan yang tepat. Selanjutnya kita akan memprogram program dan action."

"Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena Minho hanya diam, Minho tersenyum yakin. "Ini sama seperti membuat cerita, kita mulai menentukan judul dan inti ceritanya untuk mengawali cerita kita."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah itu kau harus memperlajari Sprite Editor, lalu mulai memasukan Events dan Action setelah itu mulai membuat objek bergerak dan terakhir membuat background dan suara."

Tiga jam berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha dengan baik mengajari Minho. Padahal Minho sudah menguasai untuk tahap pemula bahkan dia sudah mulai mempelajari untuk tahap menengah. Tapi jika diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun, tentu saja Minho tidak akan menolak bahkan dia sangat senang.

"Kau harus rajin membuat percobaan, nantinya kau baru bisa menggunakan software lainnya untuk membuat game 3 dimensi."

"Pasti Hyung, aku akan bekerja keras. Aku akan menunjukan hasilnya setelah kita berlibur."

"Minho, apa Hyung harus pergi? Hyung tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang panas."

"Maksud Hyung, Hyung tidak mau pergi ke pantai? Ayolah Hyung, ini kan sekali dalam setahun. Aku juga penasaran dengan penikahan kura-kura."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar kura-kura, dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pikiran bossnya. Bagaimana bisa seekor kura-kura menikah, bahkan pernikahannya dirayakan seperti itu. Mendengar kata pernikahan membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan lamaran Siwon dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu hari valentine, sejak pagi sampai malam Kyuhyun harus dibuat penasaran oleh rencana Siwon sampai akhirnya kejutan itu datang di malam hari.

"Hyung kenapa melamun?" Tegur Minho, Kyuhyun sadar akan lamunannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah hampir sore, sebaiknya kau pulang Minho. Kita bertemu besok di kantor."

Minho terlihat enggan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dia menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. "Hyung kau harus tetap ceria, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... Kau harus selalu ceria. Kau beruntung mempunyai Siwon Hyung, dia sepertinya pria baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dipeluknya Minho sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Terima kasih, aku akan selalu ceria. Kau jangan khawatir Minho."

 **-Possessive-**

 **Siwon's Pov-**

 _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s still unfamiliar to me. Like the day I first stood in front of you, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m thankful that we**_ _ **'**_ _ **re still together even though a lot of time has passed.**_

Kita tidur bersebelahan, di atas ranjang yang sama, berbagi selimut bersama bahkan bernafas dengan menghirup udara yang sama. Semuanya tidak lagi sama, tidak lagi ada kehangatan, tidak ada tawa merdumu, tidak ada nyanyian yang bisa aku dendangkan untukmu, tidak ada lagi belaian tangan halusmu.

 _ **The things I thought would last forever. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s like a dream after it passed. Stories that felt like they were far from me, I didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t want to believe in it, I was afraid.**_

Menatap punggungmu yang membelakangiku membuat rasa rinduku semakin dalam. Maafkan aku Baby, mungkin aku sudah banyak membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya pria yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa sepertimu, maafkan aku.

"Engh~" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadapku, dia memeluk pinggangku dalam tidurnya. Demi Tuhan aku sangat ingin memeluknya erat, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, membelai rambut sehalus bulu merpati itu, mengusap kulit halusnya sambil berbisik, "Aku disini untukmu, aku mencintaimu."

Walaupun terkadang dia keterlaluan dengan bersikap posesif, tapi melihat dia mengabaikanku sangat membuatku sakit. Malaikatku tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku di dalam lubang dalam yang gelap, membiarkan aku sendiri dalam kegelapan yang menyakitkan.

" _ **Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Jujur, aku lelah Hyun. Menghadapimu yang selalu mencemburuiku, awalnya aku suka dan merasa kau bersikap manis karena mencintaiku. Tapi setelah apa yang aku lihat hari ini, aku kecewa. Kau berani mencelakai orang karena sifat curigaanmu.**_ _ **"**_

Meringis saat ingat apa yang telah aku katakan padanya. Membentaknya dan mengatakan jika aku bosan menghadapinya, bosan aku bilang? Yah aku memang mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu. Aku bahkan mengatakan kalau dia telah mencelakai orang, apa yang aku katakan? Jika dia mencelakai orang pasti ada yang terluka atau korban tapi nyatanya Donghae baik-baik saja. Aku mulai sadar, aku sudah bertindak salah.

" _ **Hanya aku yang terluka, hanya aku yang menangis dan hanya aku yang bersedih. Apa hanya aku juga yang mencintaimu, Hyung?"**_

Tidak! Kau salah Baby. Aku juga terluka, terluka karena harus membuatmu sedih, menangis walaupun aku tidak bisa menangis di depanmu, bersedih atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hubungan kita. Itu jelas salah sayang, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, aku hanya pria pengecut yang selalu menutupi perasanku hanya karena egoku.

Bukankah kita memiliki impian yang sama? Memiliki _'malaikat kecil'_ yang akan menemani kita di hari tua, malaikat yang akan selalu membuat kita tersenyum dan bahaga, malaikat yang menjadi bukti jika kita saling mencintai. Apa kau sudah lupa soal itu? Aku ingin mewujudkannya denganmu, secepatnya!

Aku menyentuh kancing piyama Kyuhyun, pikiran kotor itu tiba-tiba saja muncul membuatku terbakar sengatan ribuan lebah nakal. Sadarlah Choi Siwon, apa kau akan terus bersikap jahat pada Kyuhyunmu? Setelah membuatnya menangis, kau akan melakukan hal yang kejam lagi? Tidak mungkin, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku menekan semuanya, memilih memeluk Kyuhyunku dan mencoba menutup mataku sampai pagi menjelang.

 **-Possessive-**

Author's Pov-

"Donghae, apa kau melihat Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk pergi berlibur bersama teman-teman kantornya. Donghae yang baru keluar dari dapur juga tidak melihat Siwon sejak pagi, "Siwon? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi bekerja, mungkin ada rapat penting." Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Siwon sambil berjalan membawa kopernya keluar, "Siwon Hyung tidak menjawab. Hyung sebenarnya kau dimana, kenapa saat aku akan pergi kau tidak ada di rumah." Kyuhyun mulai mengkhawatirkan Siwon, belakangan ini mereka menjadi jauh dan itulah sebabnya mereka tidak bisa mengontrol satu-sama lain.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengirimkan pesan pada Siwon, _"Aku berangkat, aku akan pulang malam."_ Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun tulis mengingat dia tidak bisa mengirimkan kata-kata yang biasa dia tulis untuk Siwon. Tidak bisa mengatakan jika dia sedih harus meninggalkan Siwon selama seharian, tidak bisa menulis jika dia mencintai Siwon bahkan dia tidak bisa menulis untuk meminta Siwon jangan macam-macam.

" _Aku sedih dengan hubungan kita, tapi melihatmu yang tidak ingin memperbaiki semuanya aku berpikir jika kita memang membutuhkan waktu."_

Satu pesan lagi Kyuhyun kirim, setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi dengan taksi. Tidak banyak yang Kyuhyun bawa, hanya ransel yang berisi barang keperluannya, lagipula dia tidak akan menginap. Sepanjang jalan menuju kantor, hati Kyuhyun masih tidak tenang. Siwon, suaminya tidak membalas pesan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kacau.

Sedikit lega karena pesan itu terkirim, kalau sampai Siwon tidak menaktifkan ponselnya itu akan membuat rasa khawatir Kyuhyun semakin besar. Siwon tidak membalas pesannya, mungkin pria berdimple itu memiliki alasan untuk itu. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk bekerja, seperti biasa ponselnya itu akan dia atur dengan mode 'silient'.

"Kyukyu Hyung, selamat datang~" Minho langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun turun dari taksi. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya lalu menerima pelukan dari Minho, "Selamat pagi Minho." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. "Pagi sweety Hyung!" Balas Minho dengan senyum khasnya.

Changmin melambaikan tangan meminta Kyuhyun mendekat, Kyuhyun dan Minho berjalan mendekati Changmin. "Chwang, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. "Tenang saja, semuanya baik. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu, kemarin Ibuku datang ke apartemen lalu memberikan banyak kimchi." Changmin memberi Kyuhyun kimchi di dalam kotak bekal.

"Terima kasih, aku bisa memakan ini saat di pantai."

"Jangan kau makan disana, nikmati bersama suamimu di rumah. Lagipula, monster kecil didekatmu bisa menghabiskan itu. Jadi kau simpanlah dengan baik-baik, oke?"

"Yak, apa katamu Hyung!" Minho mendengar dan tidak terima, "Kau itu memang monster kecil Minho, jika tidak kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kau pikir dia pacarmu!" Changmin memandang lengan Minho yang masih menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyu Hyung saja tidak masalah. Dasar kau black hyung!" Minho menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin. Changmin terlihat mulai kesal, "Awas kau bocah, aku akan memukul pantatmu!"

"Ya... Kejar saja jika kau bisa!" Minho dan Changmin akhirnya saling kejar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah keduanya, "Changmin itu seperti anak kecil, kapan dia menikah. Ah, Yesung Hyung selamat pagi." Kyuhyun membungkuk saat melihat Yesung.

"Pagi Kyu, oh ya mana Changmin dan Minho?" Tanya Yesung yang datang dengan membawa kura-kuranya. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, kalau dia bilang Changmin dan Minho saling kejar itu akan membuat nama timnya jelek. "Mereka akan segera datang, tadi ada barang yang lupa mereka bawa dan akhirnya harus membeli di toko." Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, Yesung percaya saja dan sibuk lagi dengan kura-kuranya.

 **-Possessive-**

Pantai selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi semua orang yang ingin menikmati liburan. Pantai juga biasa dikunjungi oleh pasangan pengantin baru untuk berbulan madu atau pasangan yang merayakan hari pernikahan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah merayakan hari seperti itu di pantai karena Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai cuaca yang panas.

Kulitnya yang sensitif memang tidak pas jika harus terbakar oleh panasnya terik matahari, basah oleh asinnya air laut atau tergores oleh pasir putih dan bebatuan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menolak undangan bossnya, selama ini Yesung sudah baik padanya. Mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk menjadi ketua tim dari proyek besar sampai proyek itu akhirnya sukses.

Jika tidak ada kesempatan itu artinya tidak akan ada juga keberhasilan. Kesempatan tanpa kerja keras juga itu sia-sia, layaknya suatu hubungan jika kesempatan untuk berbaikan itu hilang maka bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan hubungan itu seperti sedia kala.

"Aku benci pantai karena bisa membuat kulitku gelap tapi aku menyukai kulit kecoklatan milik Siwon Hyung. Dia sangat sexy dan aku suka melihat kulit itu berkeringat dengan mulut yang memanggil-manggil namaku." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hari.

"Saatnya upacara pernikahan, semuanya berkumpul." Teriak Jungmo, asisten Yesung. Pegawai mulai mendekati tempat acara, Yesung mengeluarkan kura-kuranya bersamaan dengan temannya.

"Kapan dia memiliki otak yang normal, membuat orang frustasi saja." Ucap pria berbadan kecil yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang tidak ikut berkumpul karena acara itu berada di pinggir pantai yang panas.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pria itu, dia seperti mengenal pria itu. Pria itu sadar karena merasa ada yang memandanginya, "Kau karyawan suamiku juga?" Tanya pria itu. Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau pria itu adalah istri bossnya, Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya saat di pesta pernikahan.

"Hallo, aku Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu dengan istri boss." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil terus saja mengelus perutnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan tangan kecil istri bossnya, "Senang melihatmu juga, semoga saja bossmu itu cepat sembuh dari penyakit gilanya."

Kyuhyun menahan tawa mendengar itu, "Semoga saja." Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan istri bossnya, "Aku berharap anak kami tidak mewarisi sifat ayahnya. Sangat berbahaya jika dia mewarisi itu." Ucap istri Yesung lagi. Kedua alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Hyung sedang hamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya Kyuhyun, sudah 3 bulan. Perutku sedikit buncit kan?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan perutnya dan benar terlihat berisi. "Iya, selamat Hyung. Maaf aku memanggil Hyung karena aku memanggil Yesung Hyung juga Hyung bukan boss."

Laki-laki itu terlihat tertawa, "Terserah kau saja, apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Iya, aku sudah menikah selama dua tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun, istri bossnya terlihat terkejut. "Selama itu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai anak?" Kyuhyun diam mendengar itu, dia juga ingin seperti istri bossnya tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa mengandung.

"Belum Hyung, kami belum diberikan kepercayaan oleh Tuhan." Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum dan ikhlas. Yesung mendekati istrinya, "Wokkie sayang kenapa kau turun dari mobil, aku kan sudah bilang akan mengajakmu istirahat di hotel."

"Jika aku menunggu sampai kau selesai mengawinkan kura-kura bodohmu, aku bisa mati bosan Sungie."

"Maafkan aku sayang, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Dengan romantis Yesung mencium tangan istrinya lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulut melihat adegan itu, "Luar biasa, mereka romantis juga." Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"Jika Hyung mau, aku juga bisa bersikap romantis." Minho tiba-tiba saja berada disebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hampir mati mendadak karena terkejut. "Minho kau membuatku terkejut." Minho hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hyungie, kenapa Hyungie diam saja. Ayo kita bermain dan lepas kaos Hyungie." Rengek Minho, Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengarnya. "Aku tidak suka pantai, apalagi harus topless. Big no, Minho!" Tolak Kyuhyun keras.

"Hyung, buka sedikit. Aku penasaran ingin lihat..." Minho memegang ujung kaos Kyuhyun hampir dia akan mengangkatnya sebelum Kyuhyun menahan, "Minho aku mohon, kita bisa bermain tanpa harus melepas kaos kan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menghantam kepala Minho, untung hanya bola plastik. "Ya, siapa yang melempar bola!" Teriak Minho pada sekitarnya tapi dia tidak melihat orang yang bermain bola disekitarnya.

"Mungkin hanya bola nyasar saja Minho, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun memeriksa kepala Minho, mengelusnya pelan. Minho terlihat sangat bahagia dan pura-pura kesakitan, "Sakit Hyung, kepalaku sampai terasa berputar-putar."

Satu bola lagi datang mengarah pada mereka dan kali ini salah sasaran. "AKH!" Jerit Kyuhyun saat bola itu menghantam dadanya, "Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minho panik. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah, dia duduk di kursi santai sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Srrrt, sakit sekali Minho." Ringis Kyuhyun, Minho duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Coba aku lihat Hyung." Minho berusaha lagi membuka kaos Kyuhyun, kali ini diijinkan. Minho menarik keatas kaos ketat Kyuhyun, terlihat dada kiri Kyuhyun yang memerah. "Kurang hajar! Siapa yang melakukan ini, ya ampun Hyung sampai merah begini."

Kyuhyun jadi berkaca-kaca karena ngilu, apalagi bola itu tepat di dadanya, diatas nipple imutnya. "Hyungie jangan menangis, aku akan mengobatinya." Minho menghapus airmata Kyuhyun, pelaku pelempar bola itu jadi panik karena salah sasaran. Pelaku dengan kostum superman tapi memakai topeng batman itu ketar-ketir panik.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Minho, ini akan segera sembuh. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja, ayo Minho." Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Minho dan membawanya ke sisi pantai.

Changmin sendiri sedang asyik berselancar, beberapa gadis bahkan mendadak menjadi penggemar Changmin. Minho tadinya sudah berjanji akan berselancar bersama Changmin tapi dia lebih memilih bersama Kyukyu Hyungnya.

"Hyung~" Minho mengajak bermain air dengan mencipratkan air laut pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas lalu mereka kejar-kejaran di pinggir pantai. Mereka terlihat gembira, saling menggelitik lalu jatuh diatas pasir putih. Pakaian mereka jadi kotor terkena pasir, pasir itu menempel di pakaian mereka yang basah.

Lagi-lagi sosok superman muncul, superman itu berjalan cepat mendekati Kyuhyun dan Minho lalu menubruk Minho sampai Minho hampir menjatuhkan ice creamnya. "Ya! Kenapa orang itu menabrakku dengan pakaian aneh." Kesal Minho tapi dia tidak mungkin mengejar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kalau ada yang menjahati Kyukyu Hyung bagaimana?

"Aku rasa semua orang disini aneh karena aura Yesung Hyung yang kuat. Apa kau juga merasa begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho.

"Bisa jadi Hyung, sudah dua kali aku kena sial. Aku rasa pernikahan kura-kura Yesung Hyung tidak direstui oleh laut." Balas Minho asal. Kyuhyun malah berpikiran sama dengan Minho, "Semoga anak Yesung Hyung tidak mewarisi ayahnya." Doa Kyuhyun lalu melirik ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang berjemur.

"Amin..." Balas Minho.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang teduh, Hyung pusing lama-lama di tempat panas." Ajak Kyuhyun, Minho memegang pipi Kyuhyun. "Hyung, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minho, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Minho dari wajahnya. "Minho kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus. Hyung sudah menikah, dan kau tidak boleh menyentuh sembarangan. Apalagi tadi kau ingin melihat Hyung topless, itu tidak boleh Minho."

"Maafkan Minho Hyung. Minho hanya menganggap Hyung sebagai Mommy Minho. Minho kehilangan Mommy saat Minho masih kecil, Hyung mirip dengannya. Mommy Minho juga sangat manis seperti Hyung."

Kyuhyun jadi sedih mendengarnya, dia lalu memeluk Minho. "Maaf jika Hyung membuat Minho sedih." Sesal Kyuhyun, Minho memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dekapan Kyuhyun sangat hangat, sehangat pelukan seorang ibu. Badan Kyuhyun juga kenyal jadi sangat enak untuk dipeluk.

Kyuhyun dan Minho kembali ke tempat semula, berteduh dibawah tenda sambil menikmati jus jeruk bersama. Untuk menghibur Minho, Kyuhyun sengaja memesan satu gelas jus jeruk yang dinikmati oleh mereka berdua. Ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Siwon, dulu saat mereka makan di cafe mereka juga minum segelas jus bersama.

Saat itu dengan penuh cinta Siwon memegangi gelas untuk Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menyeruput minumannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun memakai baju kuning dengan sweater merah yang ia lilitkan di bahu sementara Siwon memakai kemeja telur asin dan kacamata. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang banyak diperhatikan pengunjung lain bahkan mereka menerima diskon karena hari itu bertepatan dengan hari valentine.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Ijin Minho lalu pergi. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap ponselnya, Siwon benar-benar tidak membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap rindu pada wallpaper ponselnya, mengelus foto Siwon yang sedang tersenyum tampan padanya. "I miss u, Hyung."

Minho masuk ke dalam toilet khusus laki-laki, mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di kantung kemihnya. Setelah selesai, Minho keluar dari toilet. Dia menata rambutnya di cermin kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat lalu mencuci tangannya dengan sabun pencuci tangan. Tiba-tiba Minho terkejut melihat sosok superman berdiri dibelakangnya, "Ya! Kau kan yang tadi menabrakku!" Kata Minho sambil membalikan badan.

Superman yang memiliki tinggi sedikit diatas Minho tersenyum, bertambah mirip dengan joker di film batman apalagi dia memakai topeng batman. "Kau siapa, aneh sekali superman memakai topeng batman." Tanya Minho lagi.

Superman itu tiba-tiba mendorong Minho dan memojokan Minho di dinding, dia berbisik ditelinga Minho. "Jangan macam-macam pada namja manis yang bersamamu, jauhi dia jika kau ingin selamat!" Ancam superman itu. Minho berusaha mendorong superman itu tapi tenaganya masih kalah.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun!" Ucap superman itu lagi lalu pergi dengan cepat. Minho mengejar tapi tidak berhasil karena superman itu berlari dengan cepat, secepat lari kuda. "Siapa dia? Apa dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun Hyung?" Minho bertanya-tanya.

Superman setengah batman itu berlari cepat lalu tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Changmin yang berjalan menuju toilet. Mereka bertabrakan lalu sama-sama terjatuh, topeng yang menutupi superman pun terlepas menampakan wajah asli sang superman.

"Siwon Hyung!"

 **-Possessive-**

Minho tidak menceritakan soal superman yang mengancamnya, Minho malah semakin waspada untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi mencari suvernir, tidak lupa Kyuhyun juga membelikan untuk Siwon. Karena Siwon pengacara, Kyuhyun membelikan Siwon gantungan yang bisa digantung di tutup pulpen milik Siwon. Lihatlah, Kyuhyun selalu ingat pada Siwon.

"Superman gila itu! Changmin Hyung apa dia mengganggumu juga?" Ribut Minho saat Changmin mendekat bersama superman tadi. "Superman? Dia yang tadi menabrak kita kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Minho mengangguk, "Dia itu superman gila Hyung."

"Superman gila?"

Changmin sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun, ulurkan tanganmu." Pinta Changmin. Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja, "Untuk apa dan dia siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak menjawab, dia malah memborgol tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang kalian urus urusan kalian berdua. Ayo Minho!" Changmin menarik Minho pergi, "Ya Hyung, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Minho menolak. "Changmin apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Teriak Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar tapi dia sadar kalau dia terborgol bersama dengan superman.

"Kau itu siapa sih, buka topengmu!" Kyuhyun berusaha membuka topeng batman tapi superman itu menghindar, "Ya, lepaskan topengmu!" Pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Akhirnya superman melepaskan topeng batmannya, "Siwon Hyung?"

 **-Possessive-**

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading, review, follow and favorite. Update karena banyak yang nagih jadi maaf kalau ga seru ya. Terus review~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Possessive**

 **BL, Comedy, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Kyuhyun adalah istri yang posesif, bahkan terkadang Siwon lelah dengan sifat itu.**

 **-Possessive-**

''Siwon Hyung?'' Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti itu, diam-diam mengikutinya sampai seperti itu.

''Baby, aku...'' Siwon mendadak tidak bisa bicara. Kyuhyun mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Akhirnya panggilan yang dirindukannya itu bisa dia dengar kembali. Tapi rasa kecewa Kyuhyun masih ada, hatinya masih terasa sakit.

''Aku tidak mengerti Hyung, kau sulit dipahami.'' Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lain, dia tidak mau terlihat sedih.

Siwon menatap tangan mereka yang terborgol, ''Sama seperti tangan kita yang terborgol, hatiku juga sudah terborgol olehmu.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Tapi kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk lepas dariku, kau tidak suka saat aku menguncimu Hyung. Kau ingin bebas, bebas dari cengkraman orang sepertiku.''

Siwon diam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun kembali dibuat kecewa, ''Kau diam, itu tandanya aku benar.'' Kyuhyun mulai berjalan tapi dia sadar kalau tangan mereka terborgol. _''Shim Changmin!''_ Teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung berjalan maju dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, ''Baby maafkan aku.'' Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon, dia sangat merindukan Siwon lebih dari apapun.

''Lepas Hyung, semua orang sedang melihat kita.'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon tetap memeluknya, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyunnya.

 _ **Baby I'm sorry, after seeing you, I think I'm getting a bad person. I still want to hear that you love me, I still don't know myself too.**_

''Aku mencintaimu, selalu begitu dan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Tapi apa yang aku dapat Hyung, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terlalu mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku.''

Siwon tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai Kyuhyun menganggap jika dia tidak lagi mencintainya. Sikap dingin, cuek dan gengsi Siwon yang sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Dari dulu Siwon memang orang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, tapi semenjak bersama Kyuhyun dia mulai berubah dan sekarang dia kembali pada sifat lamanya.

 _ **Baby I'm sorry, we can't go back to the times when you loved me but I can't stand you forgetting me. Can we try again? Can we love again?**_

''Maafkan aku, sulit bagiku untuk bisa sepertimu Baby. Mengeksperikan semua perasaan cintamu untukku, dengan lantang mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku milikmu.'' Siwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak menagis.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal, dia menarik sayap yang Siwon pakai membuat Siwon ikut terdorong kedepan dan menimpa Kyuhyun di atas pasir. ''Aku membencimu Hyung, benci.'' Kyuhyun menangis. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya, dia tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun menangis karenanya. ''Baby, maafkan aku. Maukah kau memaafkanku?'' Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memukul Siwon, mendorong Siwon sampai dia yang berada diatas. ''Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga membencimu Hyung, kau itu hanya milikku jadi jangan melirik yang lain!'' Kyuhyun masih memukuli dada Siwon, Siwon merasa sakit karena pakaiannya tidak sekuat pakaian superman yang asli.

''Pukul aku Baby, lakukan semua yang kau suka tapi jangan pernah membenciku.''

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon, dia tidak akan pernah membencinya. Lagipula yang terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman Siwon, Siwon mengira Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mendorong Donghae sampai tercebur tetapi di saat dia mulai memaafkan Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa cemburu karena kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Minho.

''Pabbo! Apa Superman dan Batman menikah dan kau adalah anak mereka? Dasar Choi Siwon pabbo~'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, Siwon merasa dunianya telah kembali melihat senyuman itu. ''Jika mereka menikah, siapa yang menjadi Mommy?'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak peduli Baby, yang jelas kau yang akan menjadi Mommy dari anak-anakku.'' Siwon duduk dan memangku Kyuhyun di pahanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Dan kau Daddynya.''

''Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?'' Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeleng. ''Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, sebenarnya kita tidak pernah mempunyai masalah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk, ''Jadi Kyukyuku yang manis tidak mau meminta maaf soal kejadian di kolam?'' Siwon menaikan aliasnya, Kyuhyun cemberut. ''Itu bukan salahku, Donghae jatuh sendiri. Aku memang kesal padanya tapi kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukan orang seperti itu.''

Siwon mengerti, ''Aku percaya padamu.'' Kyuhyun kembali merasa kesal, ''Jika percaya kenapa kau marah dan mendiamkanku seolah-olah aku orang jahat.'' Siwon malah tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun, ''Kau sudah dewasa Baby, aku ingin kau meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku tapi selama aku menunggu itu, kau malah dekat dengan anak kecil itu.''

''Minho maksudmu? Dia hanya menganggap aku Ibunya Hyung. Dia kehilangan Ibunya saat dia masih kecil, aku merasa kasihan padanya.''

''Benarkah? Maaf aku tidak tahu soal itu.''

Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk disebelah Siwon, dia menatap langit yang biru dengan terik matahari yang menyengat. ''Hari sangat cerah, pantai ternyata bukan tempat yang buruk.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengatakan itu. Siwon ikut memandang langit, ''Apa kau tidak lagi takut matahari?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Sekalipun aku berjemur selama 1 jam, aku tetap akan lebih putih darimu Hyung.''

''Yak, apa kau akan membandingkan warna kulit lagi? Kau ingat saat kita pacaran dulu, saat kau sedang marah padaku kau mulai memarahiku karena aku tidak penah merawat kulit dan membiarkan kulitku semakin gelap.''

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, dia sangat ingat betul dengan kejadian lama. Saat kuliah Siwon memang bekerja keras untuk bisa lulus sebagai pengacara. Pernah dia juga mengejar-ngejar dosen agar dia diijinkan membantu menyelesaikan kasus bahkan dia menginap di depan rumah dosennya.

''Jangan tertawa, kau sangat menyebalkan dulu. Tapi kau selalu mendampingiku walaupun dulu aku tidak memiliki banyak uang.'' Siwon bersyukur karenanya.

''Apa aku menyukaimu karena uang? Jika karena uang, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu sejak lama. Hyung, aku ingin kau tahu...'' Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, ''Aku posesif karena aku takut kehilanganmu, hanya kau yang aku punya Hyung.'' Siwon jadi merasa terharu, ''Oh BabyKyu~'' Saat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan haru, tiba-tiba Changmin dan Minho mendekat.

''Akhirnya kalian berbaikan.'' Ucap Changmin lega, Minho ikut tersenyum disebelahnya.

Minho duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, ''Siwon Hyung jangan lupa bawa Kyuhyunie Hyung ke dokter.'' Siwon tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Minho, ''Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa?'' Dia bingung dan khawatir. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Minho, ''Aku baik-baik Minho-ya.'' Minho menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, ''Tidak sakit lagi?'' Siwon yang melihat itu jadi kesal.

''Jangan sentuh-sentuh anak kecil.'' Siwon memukul tangan Minho, Changmin hanya menggeleng dan tertawa. ''Oh ya, karena kalian sudah berbaikan, aku akan melepas borgol kalian.'' Changmin mengambil kunci dari sakunya lalu melepaskan borgol. ''Jangan pernah bertengkar lagi.'' Lanjut Changmin lalu tersenyum.

Setelah terlepas dari borgol, Kyuhyun balas memukul dada Siwon. ''Aku tahu kau yang melempar bola itu.'' Siwon kaget tapi dia pasrah, ''Aku mengaku Baby, kekonyolanku memang tidak termaafkan.'' Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Siwon, meremas-remas rambut Siwon. Changmin dan Minho saling berpandangan lalu kompak tertawa, ''Pasangan aneh.''

 **-Possessive-**

Donghae menunggu Siwon di rumah, dia sudah merapihkan barangnya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Donghae tidak tahu kemana Siwon pergi, dia sudah mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu tetapi tidak dijawab. Donghae mengirimkan pesan lagi untuk Siwon, dia bertarung dengan waktu sebelum take off.

Siwon dalam perjalanan pulang bersama dengan Changmin dan Minho yang menumpang di mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan penumpang dibelakang mobil terus saja mengobrol, Siwon hanya menggeleng dari bangku pengemudi. Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut dalam obrolan Changmin dan Minho.

''Hyungie, aku mempunyai teman yang juga menyukai game. Saat aku memberitahumu, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.'' Ucap Minho pada Kyuhyun.

''Bertemu denganku? Kau atur saja pertemuan itu Minho.''

Siwon langsung menoleh cepat, ''Kau akan bertemu dengan teman anak kecil itu?'' Siwon memastikan, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. ''Apa salahnya Wonnie, jika masalah game tidak ada yang salah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon sudah tahu jika urusan game terkadang sifat posesif Kyuhyun berkurang padanya.

''Kalian ingin aku turunkan dimana?'' Tanya Siwon pada ChangHo.

''Di dekat supermarket depan saja Hyung, ada yang ingin aku beli.'' Jawab Changmin.

''Aku juga sama, ada yang ingin aku beli juga.'' Ucap Minho.

''Kenapa tidak mengantar mereka langsung ke rumah sih Hyung.'' Kyuhyun protes.

''Baby, Donghae meminta kita pulang cepat. Dia akan berpamitan pada kita.''

''Berpamitan, memangnya dia mau kemana?''

''Dia akan kembali ke Jepang.''

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, Donghae pergi apa karenanya? Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak. Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan supermarket yang Changmin pinta.

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi. Kyuhyunie Hyung jangan lupa dengan janjimu.''

''Tenanglah Minho, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi.''

''Semuanya, sampai jumpa.'' Changmin keluar dari mobil diikuti Minho, ''Siwon Hyung terima kasih atas tumpangannya.'' Ucap Changmin saat sudah diluar. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Changmin dan Minho.

''Baby mendekatkan.'' Pinta Siwon, Kyuhyun menurut dan mendekati Siwon. Siwon langsung mengecup pipinya, ''Saranghae~'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu balas mencium pipi Siwon lama, ''Nado Hyungie~'' Siwon tertawa dengan tingkah lucu Kyuhyun.

 **-Possessive-**

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai, Kyuhyun tertawa karena merasa bahagia. Siwon tidak peduli walaupun pakaiannya masih dengan kostum superman, Donghae pasti akan terkejut melihatnya. Siwon menekan bel rumah dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggandeng lengannya dengan manja.

Donghae membuka pintu, ''Owah~ Si-Siwon?'' Donghae terkejut sekaligus ingin tertawa. Siwon tahu kenapa sahabatnya seperti itu, ''Tidak usah kaget Hae, ini aku lakukan demi cintaku.'' Siwon menunjukan lengannya yang di gandeng. Donghae tersenyum lega karena sahabatnya itu sudah berbaikan dengan istrinya.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam, Kyuhyun melihat koper Donghae di ruang tamu. ''Kau akan pergi sekarang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, ''Masalah tidak akan selesai jika aku menghindarinya.'' Kyuhyun tentu bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan Donghae datang ke rumah mereka.

''Baby lebih baik kau mandi, lihat kau sangat kotor.'' Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang kotor karena pasir, Kyuhyun juga merasa badannya lengket. ''Baiklah, aku akan mandi setelah itu kita bicara lagi.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya. Siwon menatap Donghae, ''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Donghae?''

''Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Setelah melihat kau dan Kyuhyun... Aku jadi sadar kalau cinta harus diperjuangkan. Aku masih mencintainya sekalipun dia sudah menyakitiku.''

Siwon sangat mengerti, cinta Donghae yang besar untuk pasangannya tidak akan terkalahkan oleh apapun. Tapi Siwon merasa khawatir, dia khawatir jika Donghae akan kembali terluka.

''Donghae, apa pasanganmu masih mencintaimu? Aku rasa jika hanya satu orang yang berjuang, ini tidak akan berhasil.''

Donghae menarik nafas sejenak, ''Dia mencoba untuk kembali padaku tetapi aku memilih pulang ke Korea. Aku pikir dia menyesali perbuatannya tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang, tapi aku akan tetap mencoba.''

''Aku sangat ingin ikut denganmu ke Jepang, sebagai pengacara sekaligus sahabatmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri, kalau saja kau menikah di Korea, Donghae-ah.''

''Aku bisa mencari pengacara di Jepang. Kau harus terus bersama dengan istrimu, hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia.''

Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan Siwon dan Donghae, dia baru mengetahui alasan kedatangan Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Donghae sudah menikah dan memiliki masalah yang rumit. Kasihan juga pria itu, dia telah dihianati oleh pasangannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa sekuat Donghae jika Siwon menghianatinya.

''Aku akan mandi dan ganti pakaian setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara.''

''Terima kasih Siwon.''

Kyuhyun pergi menjauh agar Siwon tidak tahu kalau dia menguping. Siwon berjalan ke kamarnya sementara Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae. ''Donghae?'' Panggil Kyuhyun.

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun, ''Kyuhyun-ah maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Hari ini setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa menjadi teman.''

''Maafkan aku juga karena telah berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Aku hanya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mudah mencurigai orang lain.'' Kyuhyun menyesal.

''Kau tidak salah. Sebenarnya aku pernah merasa nyaman dan berharap pada Siwon, tapi aku langsung sadar kalau Siwon hanya ditakdirkan untukmu. Mungkin karena Siwon bersikap baik padaku jadi aku berpikiran seperti itu.''

Kyuhyun memang terkejut tapi dia tidak marah. ''Tidak ada orang yang tidak akan menyukai Siwon, dia pria yang baik dan bisa memikat siapapun. Tapi aku selalu mempercayai cintanya untukku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

Donghae ikut tersenyum, ''Kau benar Kyuhyun, dia bahkan rela memakai kostum seperti itu hanya untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tapi aku yakin dia telah bekerja keras untuk berbaikan kembali denganmu.''

''Iya, walaupun aku merasa jengkel dengan kekonyolannya itu.'' Kyuhyun tertawa, Donghae ikut tertawa karenanya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae, ''Perjuangkan cintamu, rebut yang sudah menjadi milikmu kembali, tapi jangan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri.''

Donghae terkejut karena merasa Kyuhyun mengetahui masalahnya. Mungkin Siwon sudah menceritakan itu pada Kyuhyun, itulah alasan mereka bisa berbaikan kembali.

''Terima kasih, kau juga harus hidup bahagia bersama Siwon. Aku tahu Siwon, dia sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun.''

''Tentu saja, aku tahu hal itu.'' Kyuhyun tertawa, Donghae juga ikut tertawa. Mereka sama-sama tertawa, perselisihan diantara mereka telah terselesaikan dengan baik.

 **-Possessive-**

 **1 Weeks Later**.

Setelah Donghae pergi, kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Siwon terjalan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap posesif walaupun dia hanya menunjukan itu di rumah karena mereka jarang pergi keluar disaat keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Akhir minggu ini Minho menagih janji Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan temannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatur pertemuan di rumahnya.

''Baby bagaimana jika teman Minho menyukaimu juga? Kau itu banyak disukai, bahkan yang lebih muda darimu juga menyukaimu.''

Kyuhyun memutar mata, ''Apa sekarang kau mulai posesif? Aku...'' Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Siwon, ''Aku senang sekali karena kau mulai posesif padaku~~'' Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon tiga kali berturut-turut. Siwon hanya diam dan pasrah karena dia menyukai itu.

 **Ting! Tung!**

Bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Siwon. ''Sepertinya mereka sudah datang, aku akan melihatnya.'' Kyuhyun memberi ciuman terakhir pada Siwon lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Siwon hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum senang, ''Dasar BabyKyu~''

''Hallo~'' Minho dan dua temannya berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena teman Minho ternyata cukup good looking.

''Selamat datang~'' Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, Siwon muncul dari dalam. ''Ayo semuanya masuk.'' Siwon membuka pintu lebar. Minho dan dua temannya masuk. Minho sempat berbisik, _''Temanku tidak tidur semalam karena akan bertemu denganmu, mereka pasti kecewa karena Hyung sudah menikah.''_ Kyuhyun sempat melirik Siwon dan tersenyum, _''Jadi Siwon Hyung adalah pria yang beruntung.''_

Kyuhyun membawa Minho dan teman-temannya ke balkon belakang. Suasana disana memang sejuk dan cocok untuk berbincang. Dengan di bantu Ahjumma (yang biasa membersihkan rumah dan memasak), Kyuhyun menjamu tamunya. Siwon terus saja memperhatikan kedua teman Minho, salah satunya mirip dengan Siwon.

''Tidakah Hyung merasa jika temanku ini mirip dengan Siwon Hyung?'' Minho merangkul satu temannya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan teman Minho itu. ''Ommo, dia memang mirip tapi dia versi putih dari Siwon Hyung.'' Siwon langsung menatap istrinya itu, ''Jadi maksudmu aku hitam, Baby?''

Kyuhyun tertawa, ''Tidak Hyung, kau itu memilki kulit kecoklatan tapi teman Minho memiliki kulit putih pucat sepertiku.''

''Namanya Suho Hyung, Kim Suho.'' Ucap Minho lagi. Tapi Suho itu sedikit pendiam dan sejak tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum.

''Annyeonghaseo, Suho Imnida.'' Pria yang seumuran dengan Minho itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu teman Minho yang lainnya juga memperkenalkan diri, ''Jonghyun Imnida.''

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati membalas perkenalan kedua teman Minho yang akan menjadi temannya juga karena sama-sama menyukai game. ''Kyuhyun, namaku Kyuhyun dan dia Siwon Hyung.'' Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon, ''Dia suamiku.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun. Kedua teman Minho terkejut, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi mereka yang terlihat lucu.

''Aku sama terkejutnya dengan kalian saat pertama tahu.'' Minho tertawa sendiri, kedua temannya jadi merasa malu.

''Silahkan kalian teruskan obrolan kalian, kebetulan aku tidak mengerti soal game. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian, bersenang-senanglah.''

''Terima kasih Hyung.'' Minho dan teman-temannya membungkuk, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, ''Jangan sungkan untuk mencicipi, aku hanya punya makanan ringan.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. ''Jadi, kalian ingin belajar membuat game juga?'' Tambah Kyuhyun. Kedua teman Minho mengiyakan, Minho juga masih ingin belajar lebih banyak.

''Kalian membawa laptop kalian?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Suho dan Jonghyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dari backpack mereka. ''Hyung, ajari aku membuat games 3 dimesi.'' Pinta Suho.

Kyuhyun kagum, ''Wow~ kau sudah mulai masuk tingkat itu.''

''Aku juga Hyung, semua yang waktu itu Hyung ajarkan sebenarnya aku sudah bisa. Aku juga mulai mempelajari games 3 dimensi.'' Minho tersenyum. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng, ''Jadi waktu itu kau pura-pura Minho!'' Minho tertawa lalu meminta maaf, ''Maaf Hyung, aku hanya ingin kau ajari lagi.''

Siwon melihat dari arah pintu, dia tersenyum dan merasa bangga karena Kyuhyun menemukan passion dalam hidupnya. Dia yang dulu sangat menyukai permainan sekarang bukan hanya memainkan dan menaklukan permainan yang dibuat orang lain tapi juga menciptakan permainan sendiri. Siwon jadi tidak sabar untuk menantikan peluncuran games lainnya.

 **-Possessive-**

Sejak pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan teman-teman Minho, sekarang dia memiliki komunitas pecinta game. Anggotanya dirinya sendiri, Changmin, Minho, Suho dan Jonghyun. Mereka biasa membicarakan game keluaran luar negeri, memainkannya bersama-sama. Proyek Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga sukses di pasaran.

Sekarang perusahaan Yesung mulai memproduksi game 4D dan lagi-lagi akan ditangani oleh ChangKyu. Bukan hanya game online tetapi mulai dicetak di dalam CD yang telah diedarkan sampai ke luar negeri. Keunikan game yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin ciptakan adalah permainan itu diambil dari film, kartun sampai cerita tokoh-tokoh terkenal. Sejauh ini setiap peluncuran, respon yang mereka terima selalu bagus.

 **''Baby, aku berharap kau tidak lupa pada janji kita.''** Siwon mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kantor. Setelah pesta perayaan selesai, Kyuhyun memang berjanji untuk langsung pulang. **''Aku sedang di jalan, tunggu 15 menit lagi.''** Kyuhyun membalas pesan Siwon. Siwon membalas lagi, **''Baiklah BabyKyu~~''**

Saat Kyuhyun sampai di rumah, Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang menonton. Dia menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Kyuhyun dengan membeli cake. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan kejutan manis itu, dia bahagia karena Siwon menunjukan perasaan cinta untuknya.

''Selamat Baby, aku bangga padamu dan aku sangat mencintaimu~~'' Siwon memeluknya begitu erat. Kyuhyun membalasnya tidak kalah erat, ''Aku juga mencintaimu~'' balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon memberikan cake cantik yang ia hias sendiri, cake cantik yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Siwon jahil lalu menempelkan cream cake itu di wajah Kyuhyun, wajah manis Kyuhyun mulai terdapat banyak cream. ''Ya, Hyung!'' Kesal Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa lalu menindihnya di sofa, ''Biar aku yang membersihkannya Baby.'' Kata Siwon lalu menjilati cream di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merasa jijik justru dia merasa kegelian dan tergoda. ''Hyung~~ ahhhh...'' Siwon benar - benar mempermainkannya sekarang.

''Hyung, siapa yang membantumu menyiapkan ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun disela memakan kuenya. Siwon menuang wine untuk Kyuhyun, ''Aku dibantu sepupuku, Sulli.'' Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat pada sepupu Siwon yang cantik, ''Sepupumu yang cantik itu?'' Kyuhyun cemberut. Siwon ingin tertawa karena Kyuhyun terlihat menggemaskan saat marah.

''Iya BabyKyu, sebagai pria aku tidak pandai membuat kejutan.'' Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun membayangkan saat Siwon dan Sulli bersama-sama menyiapkan pesta untuknya. ''Hyung~'' Kyuhyun memeluknya manja, Siwon hanya tersenyum. ''Jangan cemburu, dia saudaraku.''

Setelah kejutan manis dari Siwon, keduanya memilih istirahat karena sudah lelah bekerja seharian. Siwon menjadikan lengannya bantal untuk Kyuhyun yang tidur di lengannya. ''Hyung, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kerja kerasku akhirnya terbayarkan, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku.''

''Aku ikut bahagia untukmu. Tapi kau harus ingat untuk istirahat, aku tidak mau kau sakit BabyKyu.''

''Iya, kau juga harus istirahat. Aku lihat pekerjaanmu semakin banyak, kau adalah pengacara terpopuler tahun ini.''

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ''Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menjadi pengacara seorang artis. Aku harus berhadapan dengan media, dan aku takut mereka mengulik tentang kita. Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka tahu kalau istriku ini sangat manis.''

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, ''Aku juga tidak suka kalau fotomu dimana-mana. Aku benci saat orang-orang menatap fotomu dengan wajah mereka yang meleleh.''

''Aku seperti api sementara mereka lilin, begitu maksudmu Baby?''

''Tentu saja kau api, kau itu sangat panas Hyung terutama saat...'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Siwon mulai tergoda dengan pembicaraan mereka yang mengarah pada sesuatu.

Siwon memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke atas bantal, dia memiringkan badannya dengan menyangga kepalanya oleh tangan kirinya. ''Apa aku panas? Sepanas apa aku?'' Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, ''Hihihi~ sepanas api yang membara.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Siwon tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan itu, ''Lucunya kau Baby~''

Siwon membuka bibirnya, dengan cepat dia melahap bibir Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Kyuhyun terkejut tapi dia dengan cepat menerima ciuman Siwon, Siwon mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung dan sesekali menghisap bibirnya. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya, sudah dia bilang jika Siwon itu sepanas api yang membara. Mereka masih bermain lidah, menikmati setiap hisapan masing-masing. Bibir tipis Siwon tidak kalah bengkak dari bibir Kyuhyun yang lebih tebal darinya. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menghirup oksigen sebelum kembali menciumnya.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kyuhyun, mengecupi leher putih yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak karena merasa geli dengan perlakuan Siwon. Siwon menyeringai, tangan panjangnya meraba-raba paha Kyuhyun, menaik-turunkan telapak tangannya di paha kiri Kyuhyun.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa diam, dia terus menggerakan kakinya ke kiri dan kanan. Siwon semakin mempermainkannya dengan menyentuh 'milik' Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun refleks menutup kakinya membuat tangan Siwon terjepit di tengah-tengah kedua pahanya. ''Owwh Hyung~'' Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat kakinya semakin menjepit tangan Siwon.

Siwon mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya mempermainkan Kyuhyun, bibirnya kembali mengecupi leher kiri Kyuhyun. Posisi Kyuhyun yang miring lambat laun berubah menjadi menungging, kini jari-jari Siwon mempermainkan bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Jarinya meremas apple butt Kyuhyun yang sexy.

''Enggh, Hyunggh~'' Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dua jari Siwon mempermainkan 'lubang' Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup oleh celana piyama, menaik-turunkan jarinya sedikit lebih ke bawah sampai menyentuh sesuatu. Kyuhyun menggigit bantal sebagai reaksi dari sentuhan Siwon padanya.

 **-Possessive-**

 **TBC or END xD**


End file.
